The Adventures Of Grey Seer Thanquol
by Alenari
Summary: My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Strange Stranger

It was a dark, stormy night. The cold strng wind was blowing over a small town, which was lost among the woods of Breatonnia, long old trees trees bent and swayed and flashes of big lightinings cut through the dark sky.

But despite the bad weather outside, there was warm and cozy in a small hut at the fringe of the , big old rat with mysterious yellow glowing eyes and unusual fot ratman blue fur, was working with herbs in his room .

For eight years he lived in his hut on the edge of the woods, curing people's various illnesses, selling them potions, healing ointments and herbal infusions, and sometimes predict someone's destiny, reading the cards,or by the mirror, tealeaves and "cause" spirits of the dead ("spirit" is usually played his servant, Freddie, who was a great voice actor)

Selling potions was the only Pew's way to earn money, but the memory of old wise rat could remember other times, when he was a young, brave sailor. And in that evening he was sorting herbs and singing a cheerful pirate's song when someone knocked on the door.

-Who has come in such bad weather? -grumbled the blue rat,-Freddie!Freddie!

Freddie, small grey rat was sleeping in box with with hay and sawdust on the attic. When he heard his master's calling, he sluggishly opened his eyes ,stretched and sat up in his bed. Then he quickly went down the stairs to the lower room.

-Go and see who's arrived!-ordered the old little rat came to the door ,climbed onto the tabouret and looked through the creature what he saw outside, so frightened Freddie that he ran into the back room and hid in the chest.

Pew raised his eyebrows in surprise.

-What's wrong?-he asked his servant.

-There is...there is A BEAST!-faltered in fright Freddie from the chest.

-Beast? What a tommyrot! -chuckled the blu rat,-There 's no beasts in this lands! The townspeople might make fun of you, Freddie.

-Myyy lord..I have been serving faithfully. for you for fifteen years..-whimpered the little rat,-But please, listen to me:Do NOT OPEN THE DOOR! If you do this, the monster outside will come in and eat you and me..

A knock on the door was repeated, now it it sounds very loud, like someone wanted to knock the door.

-Such an insolence!-said Pew angrily,taking hs wooden staff,-I'll show that bullies What is what!

He widely opened the door and saw a real beast:a brawny, high rat-orge with three hands imploringly looked at old pirate, and sadly unconscious ratman was lying on the threshold, near Pew's ratman was dressed in dirty rags, had got very light silver-gray fur, pale skin and horns on his head and held an unusual stuff in his stranger had two wounds:first-a gash on the one side on his body, and second , small wound on his stuff was broken by some very powerful spell and his helmet was cracked too.

" Intresting...I had never seen a horned ratman before..-thought Pew.-Who is he?" Then,he gently touched the ratman's neck, trying to found his irregular, weak pulse.

-Although he had wounded,he is still alive,-said the blue rat to rat ogre,-Should I try to save his poor life , or end his sufferings,finish him and feed my pretty birds?

Pew looked at three big vultures which was sitting on the spruce branches near the vultures was children of Pew's magic and guarded rat's home from thieves and foes.

The rat-ogre sadly howled again.

-Well-well, -decided Pew,-I'll do one good thing in my sinful life and save your you better go away and hide in the depths of the forest: if townspeople see you near the town , they will kill you as a dangerous takes me 8-10 days to heal this ratman.

When rat ogre was hiding in the woods, Pew called his servant:

-Freddie!I managed to get rid of a monster! So, get out of chest and help me:we have to work for a bit this me to drag this horned ratman to hut and put him on the table!Then, bring me my surgical instruments, as well as medicines and bandages!And don't forget to boil the water!

-Yes, master!-answered the little rat.

Having laid the patient on the table, Pew took a pair of scissors and began to

cut off the decayed clothing.

-Look, my lord! He has got a mechanic hand!-said Freddie.

-Yes, this a clever piece of looks like a real hand, but it is made from steel!-answered Pew,-It is a pity that my bosun had'nt got the same arm.

Then, Freddie pulled the rag and the ill ratman moaned softly.

-Careful!-said Pew,-He is close to death, he is between dead and life..Ahaa, I had found the reason of his sufferings..Give me scalpel, please...

Before sunrise, the all wounds of ill horned ratman were treated, sewed up and bandaged , and tired Pew and his servant wiped the sweat from their forehead.

-So, we worked hard, we worked well-said the blue rat, looking at his patient who in bandages was looking like a mummy from distant tombs of Nehekhara,-Let's have a rest today.

They put the sick ratman to bed,carefully covered him with a blanket and then, Pew and his servant went asleep.

The next day Pew wake up early, then he approached to bed where his patient was sleeping, touch ratman's cold wet nose and then, the healer touch his hand and found pulse.

-It's all right. He will convalesce.-smiled the sorcerer, then he turned to Freddie:-Make breakfast for us, my dear.

When little rat went to kitchen to cook breakfast, Pew draged to room the ratman's traveling bag. He was a true rat and can't help himself to rummage in stranger's travelling bag.

He found many intresting things in it: a little bag of wooden runes, a little pouch with gold and money from all over the world, two scrolls of spells(Pew can't decrypted them because he did'nt know the language the spells was written.), three little bells, sword with runes on it blade(Pew decided to leave the sword himself as payment.), dead cat("Freddie!Throw this filth now!

Gods, I thought: what is stinks?"),a necklace of bones , a skull, mysterious green gem (Pew did'nt know what sort this gem of, but he wondered what is gem was glowing in the dark), violin (" Is he a musican? -May be") and a scarpbook or a diary-thick notebook, tied with twine with a sign of Horned Rat on the black last excited Pew.

-It must be his travel diary...Freddie! Come here!-called the blue rat his servant. When little rat came to the room, the sorcerer asked him: -Can you read the horned ratman's notes? My weak eyes don't let me read this small hand.

-Sorry, master...These notes are cleverly encrypted from prying eyes!I can't read it too!-answered Freddie.

-What a pity!-said Pew,-Well, we have to wait , when our patient will wake up and ask him questions.

-Ou!Our breakfast! It is burning!-recollected Freddie and came back in Kitchen, Pew continued to look through the ratman's addition to the notes, book contained clippings (" Scaven invasion in Nuln:will the city fall?, " who kidnapped Ulrika Magdova?'", "The mysterious murder of the head of the Secret Police") , scary drawings(a lot of pictures with head of horned rat and other),mystical pentagrams and formulas, maps and plans (" The plan of 's sewerage"," The Lost Temple of Serpent . Plan."), dry leaves of some tropical plants, sheet music, and other information.

There was a portrait of beautiful young girl with curly light hair and big eyes on the one page of ratman's dark diary.

-Look -said returned Freddie,-She looks like girl who had disappeared 3 years ago!

-May be it is her portrait.." Rosie..For..e..me"-answered Pew,the large part of phase was smeared by ink.,-What is bind their fates-horned ratman and Rosie?

Suddenly, the slepping ratman started restlessly toss and turn in bed , mumbling: "War..warp..stone!Give it to me..quickly!Oh, give-give me a warpstone..."

The sorcerer anxiously approached to skaven's bed, touched his nose, then put his ear on patient's chest and listened his heartbeat.

"Warpstone...warpstone!"-groaned the horned skaven.

" Calm down, poor soul"-said Pew , he put a big onion instead of green gem in ratman's hand.

when the ill skaven had calmed down, Pew said to his servant:-I am going to visit my friend Tuomas in the library. Take care of our guest, he wake up , feed him.

-Yes, master.-answered little rat.

Tuomas,the librarian, was an respectable old dwarf in the town and Pew's best Pew had healed his wife from some fatal disease, the dwarf and blue rat became liked to visit the sorcerer on Satudays and Tuesdays and to drink tea or play checkers, talking about old days.

The dwarf has got a big family, and Tim,his younger grandson, was Pew's and geology were Tuomas's favorite science and collecting intresting gems and woderful stones was his hobby.

When Pew came in the library, the old dwarf was reading a book.

-Hi, old chap!-said Pew affably,-How are you? How is your wife? How is Tiny Tim?

-Hello, Pew.I and my wife are fine , thank you.-answered Tuomas,-The day before yesterday I made for Timmy a wooden sword, so he was runnig around the house all day and fighting against "goblins" and "orcs"!

Pew laughed.

-Well, my dear friend. Have you got any free time?-asked the sorcerer.

-For you I always find a free minute. I am all attention-answered the dwarf.

-Yesterday I walked in forest , collecting herbs and found a very suspicious gem..It looks like emerald, but lighter and glowing in is it?

Suddenly , usually genial dwarf frowned.

-Well, if you had found this gem,-whispered Tuomas,-The best thing you should do with it is to throw it away! To use these gems in magic and alchemy is forbidden by Brettonia and Imperia laws.

-Why forbidden? Is it a dangerous gem?

- It's a cursed gem!-answered Tuomas,-I 'll better show it to you in book...

Then, the dwarf went away and disappeared among the large bookcases with books. After a minute he had returned with a an big, old folio.

-Here it is! "Minerals and Gems of Old World"-read Tuomas the title of the book, then opened it in the middle,-" Warpstone ( the stone of distortion, ratman's stone, cursed emerald)-is a poisoned, green stone which is glowing in the often used by skavens and other Chaos creatures in their dark rites. It is not recommended to use these gems in magic and alchemy for humans and dwarves becouse the gem's poison can change their bodies and mind in such an unexpected way.." Pew, my best friend you should follow my advice and take the warpstone off your hands, or you'll get in trouble.

-Thank you, Thuomas, for information.I will follow your advice.-answered Pew,-Will you come to my house this Saturday and play checkers?

-Of course, I will!-answered dwarf,-I can't let the blue rat to be the best player in checkers in this town! I must, must have revanche!

And the friends parted. Noone of them did'nt descryed the red eyes in the ventilation was sitting a big evil heard the dialog and when Pew went out, she smiled and whispered: " A-ha, a wants it, yes-yes!"

Meantime, at the Pew's hat , the grey skaven sighed, yawned and opened his pink eyes.

-Where I am?-asked he the little rat.

-In the house of great magician and healer, past master of sorcery Pew the Wise!- proudly answered Freddie.

-How did I get here?-asked the horned ratman.

-My master said that the beast had brought you were seriously injured and we treated your wounds..

"My Boneripper is so clever rat ogre,-thought the skaven,-How can I reward my bodyguard for such a selfless service?"

The little rat run away and came back with a plate of oatmeal.

-Please, eat, sir! The oatmeal is very tasty-Freddie tried very hard to cook it!-said the little rat,picking up a spoonful of porridge, trying to feed the skaven.

-I don't want your food, slave.-refused the horned ratman,-Where is my warpstone?

He tryed to find his stone in his bed, but only had found an onion and got very was trying to catch the little rat, but Freddie slinged his hook and hid in a big chest in the farthest corner of the chest was the safest place in house for Freddie-he often hide here from his master's wrath.

But in that time the chest betrayed little rat:suddenly, the skaven's mechanic hand lengthened, open the chest and get Freddie out of chest.

Clenching the rat in his fist, the skaven said:

-Tell me, where is warpstone,or I'll bite off your head!

But Freddie was so frightened that he can't say a world.

-What's the buzz, and no fight there?-said appeared Pew. The angry ratman was ready to perform his threat when the sorcerer came in the room.

-Here is your stone.-said Pew,-And do not be in rage, mister!

-Give it to me!-shouted the skaven, greedly grabbing his treasure from Pew's hand,-And never, never, take my things or you'll regret your deed!

Then, held the green gem in his hand, the skaven whishpered the , the warpstone flashed by mysterios green light..and nothing else happened.

"Curse!-thought the horned ratman,-I've lost all my power! But this blue rat with scary yellow eyes is a very mighty is probably stronger than me and maybe, even, Grey Seer Skritaar, The Herald Of Council Of 13 can't win the duel with him..I had to intimidate them..Oh, Boneripper, where are you now?.."

-Your spell does'nt impressed me too much-said blue rat wanted to be friendly with sick skaven, altrough he did'not like his patient't behavior.,-So , let me introduce myself..I am Pew The Magican, and who are you?

- I am the blessed Child of Horned One!I am the Hand of Horned Rat, the Voice of He Who Gnaws! Oh, you,the unworthy to kiss my tail, bow to me, Great Grey Seer Thanquol!-said the vain skaven.

-Horned Rat? Don't know her.-said Pew.

-Oh,you are unholy know-nothing!The Horned Rat is Grand-Grand-Grandmother of all skavens and ratmen.-explained Thanquol.-She promised to her beloved children...

-Enough!-said Pew,-You are so ridiculous, Grey Seer!Now shut up and return to your bed.

-How, how dare you interrupt the blessed Child? I'll curse you for this!-hissed the indignant Grey Seer,-From what clan are you, cad?And why you had got a blue fur?

-I don't belong to any Clan and don't want to serve anyone, the more to you, vain peacock!-answered Pew,-The reason of why I have blue fur is a result of failed experiment with potion.

"That's won't give me to Clan Skryre."-thought Thanquol.

-You are a mighty magican, why you don't join us, skavens on the battlefield?-asked the horned ratman ,-You sells potions to people like a coward and traitor!

-By the way, someone had leaved his army in critical moment of the battle and run away with a rich trophy-said the sorcerer

-How did you learn about this?-surprised Thanquol. He started to worry.

-You were talking a lot in your sleep..And we had read your diary.-explained Pew,-But I don't criticize you. When I was younger, I commanded the ship..I was a ambitious and cunning sea when my flagship began to sink, I was first who ran away with my best cap's helper, Freddie on a boat!

-You were...a sealord?A pirate?-Grey Seer get did'nt like water at all, but he had listened a lot about great searats, which ships are poisoned seas and oceans, and became intrested in adventures of cap Pew.

-Yes, ships was like sharks in the sea: scary and horrid and my pirates was the most brutal and greedy robbers on the sea! How many merchant ships we sent to the bottom!We have a dashing life of drunking, robbery and murder..until..One foggy night "Reverenge Of Horned Rat" , the skaven ship under the black-and-yellow flag attacked us..It was a well-armed warship ..And my flagman could not resist strikes of skavens unusual green cannonshots and had sunk! Now I am too old and have weak eyes.. to be a pirate cap.-told Pew.

-I had heard about "The Reverenge Of Horned Rat"-the best clan Skurvy's ship. But I am represent the interests of other clan, clan Skryre.-said Thanquol,-I would like to hear more about your adventures on the sea, pirate..

-Another time, it's time to take the medicine and change yor bandages...-Pew went to Kitchen and started to cook a herbal potion for his , little rat followed him.

-Belive me, my lord :that horned ratman is crazy and very dangerous!He attacked me! I think, we should to call the police!

- I saw, but that skaven is'nt a liar. Do you remember stories which were told by man (what was his name? Fabe..no, Fott I have forgot!But newer mind) ..He told us about Grey Seers-the very powerful and revered skaven high priests...May be we had found one of them that I don't want to tell the police about him:firstly, he is powerless and very weak now and can't fight back the policmen-it will be a vileness; secondly, the police may arrest us too, as a skaven spies, and then , two ratmen and a one rat would be hanged on the gallows!Thirdly, Thanquol is afraid us too.

-If someone is hanged on gallows-tree, it will be you, nasty conspirators!-heard the blue rat and his servant behind their the turned and saw staggered Thaquol in nightdress, standing in the doorway and listening their talk.

-What did you conceived against me?-hissed the Grey Seer,-I am the beloved child of Horned One! He Who Gnows can't let me get in tro...-then Grey Seer Thanquol coughed,bended and began to touch his wound.

-Well-well, Grey Seer Thanquol-said Pew gently,came close to skaven and touch the stiff gray fur on his back-Calm down...No one will hurt you in this house..Why are you stand up and start walking? You should stay in bed, or your wounds will never heal up!

-Stop touching me, you heretic!-whimpered Thanquol." Boneripper, why are you not with me now? I am captured by a heartless pirate 's teasing on my weakness and would like to use me as lab rat!Oh, Boneripper come to me!"-thought the horned skaven.

-Sorry, but I have to desecrate your sacred body, Thanquol , by touching:your wounds are still need healer's care..-said the blue rat,-Of course, you can go on and try to find another doctor..But no one in town help you..People doesn't like rats and skaven.

Thaquol was silent, had no choice.

-The blessed Child of Horned Rat have to stay here.-said he in final,-I allow you to touch my body and take care on my wounds..But, please, be careful.

-Don't worry, Seer.-said the blue rat. Then, he picked up weak Grey Seer's body and took him to bed .After wound treating, Pew persuaded Thanquol to eat something and Grey Seer smelled the oatmeal,tasted one little spoon and found Freddie's dish very delicious! The horned skaven ate all oatmeal in the pipkin and asked for an additive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Rosie

Whether Pew's medicine's were really healing (old rat give Thanquol new and new potions, ointments and tinctures, so Grey Seer thought that the sorcerer were only tested new medicines on him), or the mystical warpstone helped the horned skaven (Pew often saw him licking his gem), or The Hoorned Rat had heard Her Breloved Child's prayers, or Thanquol was really very survivable and lucky skaven, but his wounds healed very quickly and after a week Grey Seer's living in Pew's house the blue rat had allowed Grey Seer to stand up from his bed and go around the room.

-Thank you, oh wise magician, for curing me and put back on my feet,-said Thanquol,-What shall I do for you?

-You will work for me,-smiled Pew,-Don't worry, I don't make you to work hard, you will only serve visitors and help Freddie with housework.

-To serve visitors? What are you mean?- misunderstanding Grey Seer

-How many divinations are you know?-asked Pew

-Oh! Many-many! The best is on black cock's guts-it always takes accurate prediction-answered Thanquol

-Yes, this a great fortune-telling-said the sorcerer,-But if we use it too often, people will think that we are evil sorcerers and burn us at the , we will use more simple divinations-cartomancy, palmistry and runes-it will be your patrimony! And I leave myself healing and making differrent potions and amulets. And we'll engage in spiritualism together.. And we will divide the fee equally, OK?

-I agreed, but what I do with my horns?-asked Thanquol,-If our clients saw that I 'am a Child of Horned One...

-I have an idea,-joined the conversation Freddie. Then, the little rat climbed on Grey Seer's head with a large bright piece of cloth and make a wonderful turban, which hide the horns.

-Exellent, clever little rat,-Pew gave Freddie a little piece of cheese.

In his hometown, Skavenblight, Thaquol used to go in luxury inn, where he listened to Death Master's Snikch tales about far eastern year Deathmaster Snikch, the First Assasin of Clan Eshin go on a trip in some foreign country to study martial arts and improve his knowledge in murder and when he returned , he liked to tell other skavens about life in other , in some lands,turban was weared by rich and famous people and Thanquol was proud to have so unusual headwear.

To be a peaceful fortune-teller did not meet the Thanquol's great plans , but he understood that he had to play that role until he restores his strength and magic power. And , for skaven's custom, the skaven, whose life was saved by other ratman , becoming a slave Of his rescuer. Then, Grey Seer followed Pew's advice and choose himself a nickname-Ranty Renkin.

Two things were still remains a mystery for Grey Seer-Pew's past and why the old pirate had saved often ask blue rat to tell him about pirate adventures , sea battles and hidden treasures (Grey Seer imagined, what a big army he could to equip the army on the loot pirate's gold), but Pew answered that all blood money and dirty gold he and his pirates spent on booze and entertaiment or for buying some occult books and artifacts, which was useless for Thanquol, who used the warp-magic.

The second riddle -lucky escape from death with the help of the blue rat-was incomprehensible for Grey , Grey Seers, The Blessed Children of Horned One, were respected and secured skavens in the Under-Empire,and most skavens trembling before the high priests of Who He Gnows in religious awe , but if the Grey Seer get in trouble , fell himself ill or was wounded, nobody will take care of are manacal egoists.

One early morning someone's knock the front door.

-If it is the tax collector, tell him-I was away!-said sleepy blue rat and turned to the other side in his wore a shapeless robe(Pew's old dress) and tied a turban and opened the door.

There was a big,lanky brown-furred ratman with blue luminous eyes and sack in hand and a bag on his shoulder.

-Master Pew?-courier had never seen the owner of the house before,-We have a parcel for ,receive and sign here!

Thanquol write a cross in the postman's notebook and, when , the brown ratman left, Thanquol take the bag and drag it to his room.

Firstly, Grey Seer looks at the address on the sewn rag-the parcel was from small tropical island and it has royal seal -so Pew might be nobleman or even,blue-blooded prince.

" So lucky to meet a real gentleman,"-thought Thanquol and, opened the bag ,dived into the bag . Suddenly , he heard hissing and someone bit his hand!The Child Of Horned Rat cried out in surprise . There was a snake in the sack!

-Don't you know that one rat had lost her tail because of her curiosity?-said snidely Pew,-The bite of this precious serpent can kill you in 45 seconds.

-To your dismay, master Pew, I put right hand in the bag and this hand is made of steel,-answered Thanquol,-You likes to have her nose in other people's private affairs, too.

-Well, Fred, put the snake in other bag!-ordered the sorcerer,- Let's deal with it later!

-But, master, it is very dangerous! Do you have an antidote?-asked the little rat.

-There is no antidote of this snake's poison! -answered Pew,-But you must execute my order.

Few minutes left, Thanquol asked the blue rat:

-Who sent you so dangerous presents?

-My dear, pretty relatives-answered sorcerer,-You know, Seer, I come from a wealthy family, close to the King of our small country..

-What was made you to become a pirate?-asked Grey Seer.

-Ahhh, Thanquol, royal balls, ceremonies and feasts are so boring!Our country has got a "puppet" king, who surrounded by many courtiers and advisers, which always struggles for power...-explained Pew,-I was so tired of their intrigues and gossips...So I ran away from them on sailing ship. By the way, I left my bride, which was never love me...I have so bad character that my relatives were happy to get rid of this, my elder brother send me some money to live on...

In addition to a snake, there was purse with gold and money , letter with kind words from magican's sister and two robes-orange and light-blue color with grey stripes-the clothers does'nt suited fatty blue rat, but fits Grey Seer.

"I envy him!-thought Thanquol,clothing new robe,-The Council Of 13 does'nt send me any presents."

-Well,I have a very rare hobby-collect exotic serpents, insects and reptiles-told Pew,-My dear brother knows it-and send me exstraordinary things...The last time it was a rainbow frog with poisoned skin-it taked me a mounth to heal Freddie's singes on hands...

-I have a hobby too,-answered Grey Seer,- While my minions torturing and interrogating captives, I like to play on my violin cheerful music!

-Grey Seer Thanquol,-shyly said the little rat,-I want to make a gift for you.

The Pew's servant gave Grey Seer a pair of long turquoise gloves.

-Thank you, Freddie-said sincere gift was very touching for him. Skavens does'nt have a custom to give presents to each other, only if they want to seek the favor of the some rich skaven-warlord or Grey Seer.

-Seer, I 'll go to the market,-said Pew,-Would you like to go with me? I'll show you the town.

-Of course, master Pew, with pleasure-agreed Thanquol.

And so, they went to the blue rat and Grey Seer was walking on narrow town streets, Pew showed Thanquol every sight , intresting house or funny man and told his companion all that he knew about them.

Thanquol listened the wise rat very attentively, tried to remember all facts and sometimes, asked clarifying , little rat was sitting on Grey Seer's turban, as proud as Punch and looking around.

-This is magican's tower-said Pew, pointing to the high building,-The human wisard Malfin is a very stuck-up man and don't like to talk with ordinary spends most of his life in his tower and does not go anywhere. Everything that he needed in are brought by servant, Dick.

-Well, and what is the strange building in the distance?-asked Grey Seer,-It has gears on facade!

-Oh, it's Mr. Fibbs house, he is an inventor-anwered Pew,-During his creative process of of invention he often injured himself and ask me to heal him..He is my regular patient..Unfortunatly, he have'nt invent anything wholesome yet.

Pew and Grey Seer went to the big square.

-There is main town square. It is a Temple of Saint Sigmar on the left side-we won't go there, because it's doors are always closed for ratmen and rats,-said Pew,-In the centre you see the monument to Baron Henry Wolfson,the founder of the town. Let's come close to it.

Thanquol was looking at monument-high, brave man in armor was pierced with a sword a big wolf.

- Legend says that knight Henry Wolfson killed a giant bloodthirsty wolf-a monster, who slew little children and strong hunters only for it's entertaiment,-told the blue rat,- Brave Henry cut off the beast's head during his hunt and brought it to the The King of Brettonia gave him the title of 's why there is a wolf's head on the town's blazon.

-The other legend told us that one of baron Wolfson's relatives spend his childhood with wolves,- added Freddie,-That explains his surname " Wolfson"-Son of The Wolf. Look , there is Malkin the witch!

Stooped old woman in dark rags go after them and it seems to Thanquol that crone are chasing Pew and him.

-It seems that the witch has problems with her skin..The rags are hide her hands and face..-said Pew,-But she will never ask me for help-witch Malkin is my competitor!

_I don't like that this harridan is chasing us-said Grey Seer,-Let's go quickler and tear away from her.

-We are going away from the Main square-answered Pew,-Passing along this street, we'll come to Merchant's Square where the fair is situated. The opposite street leads from the Main square to Dwarves Suburb-the public library and house of my old friend are you tired, Seer?

-No-no-answered the Child of Horned Rat,- It is very intresting.

-Hey, ratty!Have you got a new friend?-smart-alecky potter saw Pew first.

-Yes, this is my cousin, Ranty Rankin-answered blue rat,-He came up to me to heal his hands.

-What's wrong with his hands? Is he sick of leprosy?- asked the greengrocer.

-No, poor Ranty has got burns on his hands-it looks so ugly and terrible that he ashames of this and wears gloves-explained Pew,-But he's a great fortune-teller and diviner.

-We'll check it tomorrow! If you cousin is a real seer, he'll told me the destiny of my child!-said the potter.

-We await you with impatience, Sid Jenkins-said Pew,- Don't take displeasure on him, Ranty. His daughter had dissapearred three years ago.

-And how do you connected to her dissapperiance?-asked The Grey Seer

-Ahh...Rosie, Rosie, Rosie Jenkins-she was a pretty and very kind girl...Malicious gossips whishpered that her died mother was a elf woman-so charming, angel-looking baby she was...She used to play in forest near mine hat in summers and early autumns and she was Freddie's best friend-she often helps him to pick herbs for potions..Rosie was a very unusual child-she could read somebody's thoughts , move things through the power of thought and heal wounds by only touch-without any potions and bandages.

In the year of her evanescence she heard a voice in her head-mysterious and smarmy- it invited her to go to the banks of Sleepy River in the middle of the forest and promised to show her real fairies..When she told me about voice and it's command-I adviced her not to go there-because Sleepy River was a bad place for little girls-but she did'nt follow my advice...And she dissapperaed...The heartbroken father and hunters with dogs had seaching in the forest for a week-but found nothing-no girl, no her dead body or even clothers-it seems like Rosie had vanished into thin air!

-It's clear. And you were accused of kidnapping the girl-said Thanquol,-Becouse the girl might become your competitor in healing and fortune-telling...

-No, I was in a trip at that time. I haunted for one occult book,-said Pew ,-There was a war with skaven in that year-some Clan attacked the borders of Brettonia-so stupid Sid and other fools used to think that I am a skaven's spy-because I looks like ratman, but I am not a skaven, I am only a very big rat !

The Child of Horned One did'nt answer his immersed himself in memories..Three years ago he visited his familiar, warlord Vertilik of Clan Moulder 's castle as a guest of for slaves, he went to Vertilik's castle dungeons -there was a lot of captives-goblins, dwarves and human's children-hungry , dirty and miserable they all were captured by clan Moulder to use as lab rats and prisoner attract the attention of Grey Seer Thanquol. It was a girl, a human's cub with golden hair and nice blue eyes , she was sitting in separate prison cell, stared straight before one.

Thanquol felt a strange warmth coming from a girl-it was like a gentle touch." She is like a ray of light in the kingdom of darkness"-thought Grey Seer and wanted to talk with girl.

-Who is she?-asked he warder

-She is a man-thing's whelp, she was captured by our haunters near Sleepy River in Brettonia..

-I would like to talk with her!

-Of course, of course, oh , the wisest of skaven wisards, you wil..But be careful..That girl is a dangerous witch!-the jailer opened the prison ward.

-Stupid! I am, great Grey Seer and can not cope with a moppet?-smiled the Child of Horned Rat. Then, the jail servants left, leaved the girl and Thanquol alone.

-What is your name?-asked Grey Seer, but the girl did'nt answered him, she was sitting still in the centre of her small cage , indifferent to everything going walked around her ,carefully examining the girl in chain,then repeat his question.

-Why you don't answer me? I do not like it when someone do not answer my questions-said Grey Seer, then abruptly pulled the heavy chain. The girl winced, but did'nt say a word.

"Did the puck-masters cut off her tongue?-thought Thanquol,-I hurted her, but she is still silent."

"You may torture me to death, but you'll get nothing from me, horned rat!I don't afraid you!-heard suddenly Grey Seer in his girl can read his thoughts!. She may become a very useful agent for Thanquol and Grey Seer decided to make friends with her.

Then, he called jail servents and offered them to remove the shackles from the warders grumbled, but obeyed and Grey Seer smeared the corns on child's hands and legs by the , the girl bite his hand.

''Quiet-quiet, I don't hurt you anymore, never-never!-promised Grey Seer mentally,-I 'm only want to help you...alleviate your sufferings.."

-You must'nt bite me... I did'nt command my minions to kidnap you...It's lord Vertilik's fault.-said Thanquol,-I am only a guest here and I am not your enemy. Well, what is your name, beauty?

-Rosie. My name is Rosie.-said the girl softly.

-Rosie, Rosie, Rosie...-Thanquol tasted the name,-Like a beautiful flower..Very good name!My name is Grey Seer Thanquol, you may call me Thannie..

-Tell me, what kind of jewelry you have on your neck? It looks like elfish jewelry!-noticed Grey Seer.

-It's all I have from my mother..Please do not rob it from me.-begged Rosie.

-Don't worry , I won't.I am not intrested in baubles!-answered Thanquol, then asked the girl mentally:" Your mother died?" "Yes..She had died many years ago.."-answered the girl." My ratmammy died too..-said sadly Thanquol,-And I still dont know who is my father.."

The girl and the seer were silent for a few minutes,then pull out an apple.

-Look, Rosie , what I have!-he smiled-Do you want it?

-I am not hungry, Thanquol.-answered Seer looks at her skinny body- the food of slaves and captives was terrible,-and answered :"Don't lie to me, Rosie. "

"I'am not need in your poisoned food"-heard the Grey seer in his head.

-I don't want to poison you, Rosie.. I am not belong to clan Moulder.-said the horned skaven,- Well, I'll show you!

He pull out a little knife and cut apple into slices, then feed the prison rat. Rat ate one slice and return for additive.

-Now you see,-said Thanquol,-This apple will be yours if you do one thing..Take it from my hands without hands, only by thought, right?

The girl was concentrated and wet air in the cell was electrified..Suddenly, the slices of apple slipped from Grey Seer's fingers , floated in the air then they were in girl's hands.

-Exellent!-smiled Thanquol,-You are talented girl, Rosie!Your must develop your ability..Now, try to bend prison bars!If you do this, I'll reward you with a cake!

Rosie focused again but nothing happened.

-No, Tannie, I can'not do it..The bars are too thick...-said the child.

-You disappeared me, Rosie,-said Thanquol sadly, -But you should training..And, one day , you will do it!

"I want to change your destiny, Rosie...I can save you"- instilled Grey Seer to golden-haired girl,-And, perhaps, I will return you home..You want to see your father, are'nt you?"

" What I have to do for you, horned rat?"-asked Rosie

" You should work for me for a few years..."-answered Thanquol,-I 'll buy you from clan Moulder and take you to my mansion in Skavenblatt..You will have all what you want-food, toys, good education..-suggested Grey Seer,-And, after few years , I will return you to your father..I promise you and I give the word of Horned One's Child!Do you argee to work with me, baby?"

" I don't want to sit in a golden cage and I don 't want to help you in your dirty work, Grey Seer Thanquol!"-said the child

"What dirty work , Rosie? Don't listen to gossips and enviers!I only want happiness for my people!Our nation, skaven are so poor in the Under-Empire! Most of us are dying of cold, hunger and diseases!And humans, dwarves and elves which are lives on the surface, despise us, poisons us ,kill us and put terrible experiments on our brothers!It is an injustice, don't you argee with me? And I , Grey Seer want skaven to live on the surface like other races , peaceful and happy and to have our own country! And If I were you, I will choose the "golden cage" instead of Clan Moulder's you leave there, you will become a lord Vertilik's lab rat and the heartless puck-masters of clan Moulder take away everything that you still have:health, sanity and your soul, when I will return next year, I can't take you with me , because you become a mad monster..

So, think about my offer."

Then, Thanquol called warders to let him out of Rosie's the cage's doors had closed, the child asked Grey Seer:

-Thanquol, will you come to me again?

-Of course, Of course..-answered Child of Horned Rat,-And I am bring you sweets and gifts if you won't dissappear me.

Thanquol has no own pups because experiments with raw warpstone made him infertility and Grey Seer saw in that the special sigh of Horned One-he 's Chosen by Her for other, great Seer did'nt want to take an apprentice-not only he had no time to teach him, but Thanquol was afraid that one day his student would surpass the mentor and kill him, Thanquol, on a duel.

Last years he used to feel a scary, wicked darkness in his soul-it was disturbed and intimidated him a drags and prayers to the Horned One could'nt help Grey Seer to cope with that painful feeling..But Rosie with her unexplained warm energy can heal him and his soul.

Thanquol went to lord Vertilck to ask him to give the golden-haired girl to was intrested in Rosie-he had found in her what so much he needs all time.

-So, you are instrested in female slave ¹ 485 which was captured by our hunters near banks of Sleepy River.. Sorry, Grey Seer Thanquol, but we can't give you that captive...-said Vertilik,-We are interested in her ability to heal wounds without any potions and bandages..And we would like to investigate that girl..We have a lot of other pretty girls and boys as captives in our prison, choose yourself another toy!

-Another toy..I don't want another girl!

-Well-well, I see ..This witch charmed you.-said Vertilik,-Well, we'll do this as a favor for you..If you join us in a secret mission, we'll present her to you.

-I agree.-said The Grey Seer. He was sure that the mission would be sucessful because he was chosen by Horned One!

During the last two weeks of his stay in Vertilok's castle Thanquol often visited Rosie in her cage-they talking a lot, Grey Seer told her funny stories and jokes, brought her food from lord Vertilok's kitchen and other felt sympathy for the child, he fell himself in safety with seems to Thanquol that Rosie had light a little candle, a small warm spark in his dark heart. Thanquol noticed an intresting fact-Rosie had never cryed even she was brutally beaten by warders . Packmasters of Clan Moulder often punish their slaves,breaking the will to resist and Rosie , the Thanquol's favorite were hit by a whip most of all. After execution, Grey Seer often comes to her prison and take care on girl's wounds, whishpered some sweet words in her ears.

It was the last day before Grey Seer's departure in Clan Moulder's castle. Thanquol and Rosie were walking in the orangery, where were growing tropical and rare plants from all other the Seer was telling child a an old skaven legend and the girl were listening him very attentively and ask clever questions (for some of them The Child of Horned One did'nt know the right answer).Suddenly , Rosie noticed a very beautiful yellow flowers which were grown on the flowerbed.

-Look, Tannie, what wonderful flowers!-she said and tried to pick one flower.

-Rosie!Don't..-shouted Thanquol , but it were too Grey Seer visited Lustria, he saw the same flowers and had known that it was a strong lianas were risen under ground and entwined Rosie and Thanquol(who was trying to save her) like , the green jaws were appeared out of the ground-the carnivorous plant was like Venus flytrap, but much bigger and very insidious. The air in the orangery became very electrified-Rosie were trying to let her and her best friend free from devil's , the ground and windows in the greenhouse were shooking and the terrible plant had exploded in a soundless explosion and Rosie and the Grey Seer fell to the ground.

Rosie came close to Thanquol and hug his legs..

-Forgive me, Tannie, I was a fool!-begged she. Grey Seer was silent..

-Are you angry at me?-said she quietly.

-No-no-answered Thanquol,-On the contrary, I am very pleased with you!Finally, you manifested your increditable power, Rosie.

-You are wounded. Let me see...-Rosie looked at scratch on her friend's shoulder and easily heal it by one touch.

Saying goodbye, Grey Seer hugged the girl gently and promised her to return and take her from the Lord Vertilik's prison.

-I want you to create special conditions for my future concubine-ordered Thanquol to prison servants,- Firstly, I want you feed her three times a day,give her servant's food, secondly you have to transfer Rosie from wet, dirty prison ward to warm and clean room...And in third, you have to walk her not less than once in two days.

-May be you order us not to punish your princess?-laughed the warden.

-No-no, you should smack that child regularly! But don't flogging her by a whip, use twigs!-said The Grey Seer,- I want to save her fine skin...

And then, Thanquol left...The secret mission was successful and when Grey Seer was coming back to Vertilik 's castle , he read "Fathers and Sons"(what a surprise for his minions to see their master learning upbringing of man-things's children) and thinking about Rosie.

But , sitting at the table on the Vertilik's fest Thanquol looked around and did'nt found the golden-haired girl in the dining hall.

-Where is my favorite girl?-asked he lord Vertilik.

-Ahhh, Grey Seer THanquol it was a woe..-said the Lord sadly,-Your pet had died two days ago.

-Died?-The Child Of Horned One shocked,-Why..How did this happen?

-Well, we had a delegation from clan Pestilens...The Plague monks did'nt know about the girl and did'nt see her, but...After a day of their stay in castle Rosie became ill with incurable, strange fever..-said Vertilik,- Our best healers had done their best to heal her, but it was all in vain! She died..She murmured your name in agony before death..We are sorry, Grey Seer.

-The Gods took her pure soul..I wish, Rosie become an angel-fetched a sigh Thanquol..He left Vertilik's castle before fest's ending, and returned to his mansion in came home in dispair, closed in his apartments and playing requiem on his violin.

He mourned Rosie's death for few days, then the little light in his soul faded and his heart became colder than ice.

Thanquol turned and wiped away the scanty tears by sleeve of his robe.

-Look , Ranty,what is a hurry-scurry there?-the blue rat's voice returned Thanquol to reality. At the end of trading stalls, the merchants were swearing, calling somebody all names under the sun and shouting:Thief! Stop thief! Catch the Rat!

Suddenly Grey Seer and his companion saw Freddie who was running to them. The little rat knock down an old hag Malkin ( the witch were still following them) and came close to Thanquol, hide in his robe.

-Hey!-shouted the greengrocer,-The rat pup knock down crone Malkin!Now the witch declares war on Pew!

-And I wish, they kill themselves,-said the potter

The last reply had make the sorcerer angry. He used his magic staff to fire and had broken a pot on Sid Jenkins's stall.

-That's was my best pot! Who will pay for this?-rebeled potter.

-If you don't shut up, the next will be your stupid head!-answered Pew

-All you heard this? A ratman-sorcerer threaten me!-shouted Sid Jenkins, but nobody listened to him.

Then, Pew and Thanquol helped the old woman to stand up.

-Forgive my servant Freddie, he was a rude fool-apologized Pew.

-Never mind,sweet-answered the old woman in squeaky Thanquol had looked under the rags,hiding her face and shriveled body, he would have'nt seen face of old witch, but an ugly muzzle of black skaven-clan Eshin's was Scrazz Blackteeth, the ruthless brigand.

He knew the Grey Seer even in turban and smiled:" At last, we had found you, Thanquol!You do'nt live peacefully in this town, we'll help you rest!"

Then Pew found Freddie under Thanquol's robe and pulled him the little rat by her tail, the sorcerer shook him for a few times. The stolen things and food were fallen on the ground:three sausages, a piece of cheese, five sweets, a leaf of salad, one cheap ring and wooden beads.

-Well, Freddie eat it immediately or bring back to the owner-said the blue rat,-Do not steal on fair or I will introduce you to my birds!

-Don't you give your servant enought food?-smiled the baker.-He is so skinny!

-Don't feed him? No, that small rat eat as three trolls!-answered Pew,-Well, Seer , it seems to me, but you are get fatter..Aren't you ashamed!

-Sorry,-said Thanquol,-Although I was a great grey seer Velimor's apprentice , he can't teach me not to steal everything that is bad.

While blue rat was talking to merchants,buying food, The Child of Horned One was showing them simple tricks, gives them "magic amulets" and some merchants had rewarded him:Grey Seer have got old-fashioned sandals,mandarin , two incense, and bottle of scented water ( why Thanquol took this, Pew did'nt understand)

-You are a cloud on my perfect reputation!-said Pew,- We are decent, mannered rats! We are'nt a robbery gang! Now, we are going home!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Magic Potion.

When Pew and Thanquol with little rat Freddie (sitting, as usual, on Grey Seer's turban) was returning home, they noticed a woman, standing near the closed door.

Her skin and face was very pale, big green eyes and her long brown hair was braided in a braid.

-This is , tax collector's wife-whispered Pew to Thanquol.

Although tax colector's wife was a rich and respected woman in town, she she was dressed very modestly for the visit to sorcerer: blue long dress with sleeves to the elbow and simple embroidery on it's hem and perfectly clean blouse.

The was a peculiar amulet on her neck-a very small receptacle with holy water from Saint Sigmar's Temple-in Brettonia and Imperia, commoners belives that the holy water can protect them from dark sorcery and Evil.

Pew greet the woman, then opened the lock on the door and they came in.

The old wizard and Mrs. Smith sat at the table, face-to face, and Thanquol went to the kitchen to boil water-it was nearly 17:00, tea-time in Brettonia.

-Well, master Pew, I have a delicate task for you -the tax collector's wife spoke first,-I do not want anyone to know about my visit to you.

-Of course, my dear, of course-murmured the blue rat,-Trust me.

-Well, as you and other in town know, my husband is great womanizer and ladies' man-said Mrs. Smith,-He had got a lot of mistress, but it all was a passing fancy...He usually abandoned his love and return to me, his now my husband has got a constant mistress .He often don't return home to me and spents the night with her. He sends me money for food and clothers , but he don't love me, don't feel sorry for his wife at all!

I had heard much about your wisdom and mighty , Master Pew.. If you return return happiness and peace in our family, I 'll pay you a large sum of money...

-I'll make a love potion for you and your husband-said the sorcerer.-Please, come at noon tomorrow, Laura Smith.

-Thank you, Master Pew.-said Laura,-Good bye!

-See you soon, Mrs. Smith!-answered sorcerer.

And tax collector's wife left, but Pew was still sitting at the table, immersed himself in his thoughts.

Thanquol brought him a cup of herbal tea.

-Laura Smith gave me a very difficult task,- said the blue rat in a gloomy voice,-I am a mighty magician, have been studying magic and occult sciences from a young age, I can summon any magic creature or spirit, I may talk to the dead and ghosts...I can heal every wound or body's disease...I also trained in combat magic and may burn down( or freeze, or strike someone with lightning , as I would like) my enemies. I had travelled around the world and read a lot of books of sorcery and sacred I still don't know how to make people really happy! Of course I will cook some "love potion"-harmless herbal tincture, placebo which will return the peace and happyness for a few time...Then,the story will repeat and Laura's husband find himself a mistress again...

-Why don't we send the magical power on that girl?-offered Grey Seer,-We can infect her with pox or any other illness which will make her skin and face , If she lost her beauty, she can no longer attract male man-things..

-That is unacceptable!-objected Pew,-Laura and her husband may become infected too! And finally, we'll be burned at the stake like evil sorcerers!And your offer doesn't solve the problem of adultery: Mrs Smith's husband may find another lover.

"Oh, you don't know my plans, Master Pew...-thought Thanquol,- I am dreaming of turning this town into camp for my numberless skaven army and begin to conquer Brettonia, yes..But this plan doesn't meet the lofty ideals of old pirate rat-thing..So, I have to defeat him...It is a pity, but I often had to sacrifice my friends to follow the Path of Blessed Child of Horned One and make The Great Skaven Dream come true!"

-There is a special potion , which used by packmasters of clan Moulder for their creature's breeding-when packmaster want to obtain offspring of the rat ogre, he add some potion in it's food and..You Know, I had a rat-ogre bodyguard , named Boneripper..As a owner of big dangerous creature , I have to come with him at Clan Moulder's Nest and my bodyguard is examined by checking Boneripper's health, it's suitability to guard me( some rat ogres becoming too aggressive and can't serve their masters anymore), the puckmaster feed him by soaked in "elixir of love " meat and..My Boneripper forget about his perpetual hunger, he forget, even about me, and only wants to meet a big fat female rat ogre!

My friend, Lord Vertilik, opened the secret of " elixir of love" to me, and I think that if we'll pick up the proportions of ingredients..

-That's intresting idea..-said the sorcerer,-But is'not a young-can his heart cope with this exam?

-If he and Mrs Laura observe the dose, everything will be all right!-answered Thanquol.

-Well, you know, I don't like tax collector Mr . I won't be sad if he died in his bed! What are we waiting for?Let's start brewing!-Pew finished his tea.

While the potion was brewed, Thanquol was telling Pew about skaven traditions and customs.

-In fact, skaven has no constant families,-tell Grey Seer,- We, children of Horned Rat, understand love as type of entertainment and way to breeding, to have pups..Every ratman may come to Breeding Nest and, after paying a small fee to Nest's Owner,choose one or several females and spend one or two nights with them.

And , if skaven clanrat or stormvermin would like to have children..In Clan Skyre, skaven should to build a nest for his "bride" and then, he invite his ratwoman..If female skaven likes that her groom had built for her children, she gives a consent..Next, the pair go to warlord or Grey Seer and ask him to "marry" them. After sacrifices, prayers to Horned Rat and gifts to Grey Seer and to the Temple Of Horned One the "newlyweds" returned to their warm nest and have a wonderful, amazing night.

Then, the skaven female become pregnant and, after a month she has got skaven pups are burn nude and blind, but they are ready to fight for life and ratmother's birth of pups are usually going easily and painless for female and is often burn 10 or 15 pups, most of them are dying at very young age.. Her "husband" must take care for pregnant wife, protect her from other skavens and bring her 3 mounths the pups are grew up and left the parent's are ready for breeding again, may be with another ratman.

If the ratmother births a ratman with grey or white fur and small horns on it's head ,the invited Grey Seer takes that pup to closed grey seers school or creche where he studied magic and Horned Rat's sacred name and date of future Chosen's birth are written in special book(it kept by Skrittar, the Herald of Thirteen).

Some warlock engineers and rich skavens have 5 or 6 female skaven "wives" and warlords have harems for about 30-35 concubines-daughters of smaller and weaker thrall clan's leaders ( It is also a clan's pledge allegiance, if thrall clan betrayed their chieftain, the concubine and all her pups will be killed).

-And what about Grey Seers? Have they a private life?

-We are the Chosen, the High Priests of Horned Rat and the Hand of He Who are devoted to our God, Great Horned Rat. Most of us spending our life in meditation, prayers , reading books of sorcery and famous and powerful Grey Seers have harems example , Seer Lord Skritaar have got a harem of about 100 concubinas -the largest in our Order.

-Hmmm...Very intresting!-asnwered Pew,-And how is the warlord transfer his power to heir? Is there a special custom?

-Traditionally , the pretendent to the warlord's seat must kill the Clan's living warlord(in a duel or with Clan Esshin's assasins help) and eat the deposed warlord's meat on the festive feast.-answered Thanquol,-That's why warlords are always trying to defeat get rid of the possible candidats and the opponents (Even it is warlord's son or blood brother).

-Your traditions are like wildmen's of one tropic island, who like to to eat their old men! Why are you think that you are superior race?- frowned the sorcerer,interfering with the potion.

-Although many skavens dies in war or diseases, we are still the most numerous race !-smiled Grey Seer,- Skavens may survive in the harshest conditions, even in ice desert or tropic swamp.. And we'll inherit the Old World, clean it from different..'s from Great Horned Rat's Prophecy and so be it!

The blue rat did'nt answered the horned potion changed it's color from emerald green to deep red.

-Well, " the elixir of love" is ready!-said Thanquol,-Would you like to taste it, Master Pew?

-No, thank you.-refused the blue rat, then he looked at the clock: 19.30 , time for cooking supper.

-I think, you slave Freddie is tired today...Let him have a rest this evening!-said Grey Seer,- The Child of Horned One would like to cook supper today.

-That's what dish the blessed Child would like to cook?-asked Pew.

-Oh, a very delicious and tasty food-meat with cheese souce-skaven cook's recipe!-answered Thanquol-You 'll lick your fingers!

-All right. But , please, do not add too much spices-I can't stand black pepper-said Pew.

-Of course, I won't, Master Pew.

Then the sorcerer left the kitchen and go to his was sitting at the table near window and reading the big book of spells and sorcery. Althrough Pew was nearly blind, he could read words of spells in the book by touching the pages of the book. Written by special ink,every word in spell radiate it's own magic energy and wizard's long fingers could fell it...So, the sorcerer's mind's eye could see, read and understand the spell very well.

Meat, cooked by Thanquol was extremely tasty and tender, and Pew wondered, Whose meat was Seer only smiled enigmatically and thought:"Horned Rat! I sitting at the table with two rat-th.. rats who became my friends..My best friends!And feel myself really happy and safe.I have never thought that peaceful life is so beautiful!Maybe, when I became too old to be a Grey Seer, I will live in a hat in a small village like Master Pew. But firstly, I will realize myself as a perfect commander and and enslaved man-things will erect a big , monument made of warpstone to Thanquol The Great!"

After supper Freddie went to attic and fall asleep , Pew and Child of Horned Rat had played several games of checkers and one blackjack party (as old pirate noticed, Grey Seer was a perfect player) , then both ratmen went to bed too.

None of them suspected that chieftain Scarrz Blackteeth from Clan Esshin had gathered his robbers and slayers at the other end of town, in the big abandoned house(there lived old witch Malkin, but she had died 2 weeks before their appearence). Scarrz was a big, strong but very, very ugly skaven(even the Plague Monks may look more terrible) in dirty cloak which were made of plaid green had got a scarred muzzle with only one eye(the other eye was lost in Great Under-Empire Championship on fights without rules at Skavenblatt's Arena 2 years ago and there was a festering wound) and one leg( Scarrz forgot where and how he lost the other paw). Everyone in his band feared and respected him, a ruthless and cunning slayer.

-So, Thanquol stayed here, in rat-thing's house-said Scarrz with pleasure.

-Thanquol?-frightened the black rat-robber near the chieftain,-Will we cope with him? He is a very mighty magican..

-Today I dressed in old crone's rags and came to town to learn more about Grey Seer,-said Scarrz,-I followed Seer and his rat-thing friend to The fair and listened their talks..I concluded that Thanquol's power is very weak now or he would not have stayed in town for a long time..So, he licks wounds .

Tomorrow night we'll visit the blue rat's house and capture him.

-And send his soul to Hell!-said the rat-robber.

-No, we'll only capture him . Seer Lord Skrittar pay us more warp-money, if we'll take Thanquol to him alive . After The Judgment Of Thirteen's death sentence , The Herald of 13 would like to torture the betrayer to death..We'll capture the rat-thing sorcerer too : Lords Of Decay are intrested in talented warlocks and healers..To neutralize the sorcerer's magic, we'll use the special collar-rat can't casting spells with it on his neck.

-That's great, great plan!-other gang's members clapped their hands.

-But firstly, we'll visit the bookworm's house. That dwarf-thing is a rat-thing's friend. He tell us more about blue rat...

" After we finish this small business, I will bought myself a new mechanic leg . By the way , I had learn that blue rat is a famous healer.I make him to heal the wound on my head" -thought chieftain of the gang had got a piece of wood instead of normal right leg and it was very uncomfortable for him.

Pew awoke in the middle of the night: he was , he went to the Kitchen to drink infusion of melissa..When he walked past the stairs to the attic, he felt a whiff of musk.

" Musk? Intresting, hmm-thought the old rat,-Hope that Freddie is all right.."

Then, he climbed the stairs to the attic . On the dark and dirty attic Freddie and the old pirate capitain kept different junk and things that remids them about past: "Jolly Roger", a part of the board with the name of the Pew's ship and -in closed chest-favorite capitain's boarding saber with golden hilt.

Climbed into the attic, Pew came close to Freddie's box: little rat was sleeping in it..

-Sleep, sleep, little soul-whispered the blue rat and covered his servant with another Pew sensed the presence of another creature on the attic. Grey Seer! The Child Of Horned Rat was sitting in the centre of drawn protective pentagram on the floor and bitting his own was nervous:Pew mind's eye could his blue-colored aura and heard the horned skaven's shivering.

Pew crept softly to the Chosen of Horned One and touched his flinched , then abruptly turned and tryed to stab the old pirate with a small dagger(which Thanquol always kept in his pocket). The rat dodged , then snarled :"Children and fools must not play with edged tools. Grey Seer, if you don't know what to do with this dagger, you better give it to 's wrong?"

-Evil..Evil is around this home..-whispered Thanquol,-Evil is seaching for us..It hide in the forest, under every butch, in every tree's hollow..Something don't let the evil to came inside the hat and catch, kill us..

-I don't feel anything, 't worry -our house is well-guarded by vultures, if they see something suspicious, they tell us..-answered Pew,-What did you do with your poor tail, miserable? Look , it is bleeding!

The blue rat licked drops of skaven black blood on Thanquol's tail, then took a clean rag from his pocket and bandaged the wound.

-Thank you very much-said Grey Seer. Horned skaven was embarrassed: nobody had been take care for him like this very strange rat!( Except for old grey seer Templ who looks after Thanquol when he was a very, very small skaven pup)

-You should go to your room and fall asleep, my dear-said Pew, gently stroking Grey Seer's shoulder.

-I can't go to bed.-said Thanqol through clenched teeth,-And I don't trust your vultures.

-What bothers you, Thanquolli?-Pew felt the horned skaven's pulse, then touch nose and the scar on gey seer's side,-It hurts?

Grey Seer had never showe his weakness to other skaven- he could lost his authority and respect in Pew, the sorcerer, was'nt a skaven, he was only a "very big rat" and he healed him, so Thanquol thought that he could trust him. The Child Of Horned Rat winced again, then suddenly huged the sorcerer and buried his nose in the shoulder.

-Thanks to Horned Rat, my wound don't disturbs me anymore..Thanquolli...Only mine females in my Estallia mansion may call me the same..-said Grey Seer,-Your hands..Your hands are gentle and tender, Master Pew..But they are very cold and can't bring me warm, no-no!

-Your females? Have you got a harem?-asked Pew

-Yes-yes!13 pretty female concubines( guess, why the same number) are waiting for their "lord" in my mansion..For them I am always a greatest, handsome and generous skaven in the Under-Empire. Ahh, their kisses. their loving endearments makes me forget about all my fears and worries..And what wonderful names are they have-Fiora, Bella, Aventina, Selestina,Bergantina, Hurrem..

When The Council of 13 sends me on a mission, they don't want me to let go-crying, begging :" Do not leave us alone, our lord..we will-will yearn for you, the best lover in skavendom!" You know, Master Pew, if Grey Seer or Warlord killed on war, his best slaves and favorite concubinas are going to the grave with his dead body:they will serve their master in the Horned Rat save her blessed child and I always returns to my beloved mistreses and brings them gifts from foreign countries-rings, bracelets and translucent fabric for their daring clothes.

This time I 'll present them a bottle of perfume- I give that gift to that who 'll bring to me a heavenly delight in bed...

-Seer, do you get bored of your lovers?-asked Pew

-If I bored of a female, I 'll present her to one of my best minions as a special gift.-answered Thanquol,-I have never bring my mistresses with myself to war:they will distract me from thoughts and this trip may be dangerous for females are very-very nice and gentle..Unfortunatly, I have'nt got pups from them...I prayed to the Great Rat, I drink special potions and elixirs - all was useless! But I still want to have skaven pups, that little pieces of meat, that squeaking small nubbins, my own children..One of them will have small horns on his head and he'll become my apprentice..-Thanquol sobbed on Pew's shoulder

Blue rat touched Grey Seer's back.

-Well, when I was younger, I had broken hearts of many women of different nations..I had a lot of lovers (even one was a lisard woman-she taught me how to make healing potions)-said the old pirate,-But I don't now, where are these woman now and if they have children from me!

-Master Pew , would you like to have a female skaven or ratwoman as a concubine? -offered Thanquol,- I may buy for you a female from Breeding Nest or present you someone from my harem.

-Ahh, my sweet-sweet Grey Seer-whispered Pew and kissed skaven's ear,-Wait ans see , my dear Thanquol, wait and see.-Old rat knew that money can't buy true love.

-Finally, what bothers you, my dear? Don't be afraid, open your heart to me..-said Pew.

-That begger, who chased us at the town.-answered Thanquol,-Sure that it was'nt a human.

-Old Witch Malkin?-asked Pew,-Yes , she is a noxious hag. But don't worry, she did not dare to declare war to me, because she is weaker than she can do is a minor mischief. Maybe you suffering from insomnia because of her dark sorcery , may be..

-No, Pew-answered Grey Seer,-It was a stranger, skaven..I don't know him, but I think, he was a assasin from Clan Esshin..Someone wants me dead!

The reason of this comes from my past..Question at issue is that, on skaven ancient tradition, I had paved my way to fame and power using intrigue and mysterious rich and respectable skavens hates me and wish a agonizing death to me..They sends Clan Esshin's assasins to kill me and bring them my severed head..My bodyguard, rat-ogre Boneripper can coupe with most of slayers but..My enemies can send a poisoned wind globadier or loathsome Plague monk who spreads diseases and death..It is dangerous to be with me, Master Pew.

-When I was a pirate capitain, a seadog, we often attacked merchant ships,-told Pew,-Of course, firstly we offered them to share of gold and money with us, but if greedy hucksters from Imperia did'nt want to share, I command to take ship for the boarding..After the seizure of the ship, I usually send the capitain and his helpers to send captain and his servants to the bottom, and my pirates killed (or use as a hostage) merchants and other we always spared women and children-they were a trophy for us, as gold and money. After I and my pirates had enough fun with the female, we landed her on a desert island-not far from sea trade a few weeks, the woman had caught by a merchant or warship and told about fearless capitain Pew and his pirates to the man of Old World.

Captured children worked as cabin boy on the nobody of killed capitain's sons or even, grandsons seachs for me to avenge the death of his Seer,whatever happens, I will not leave you with your enemies alone. We will fight together!

Thanquol huged Pew again and kiss rat's cheeks.

-Thank you so-so much, my best, best friend!-whispered The Child Of Horned Rat.

-May be..May be we will go to bed and fall asleep?-offered Pew,-If you are afraid to sleep alone, you may sleep in my room.

-Will you let me draw a pentagram on your bedroom's floor, Master Pew?-asked Thanquol

-Grey Seer, if it lets you to feel safe..Of course, you can...-answered Pew.

When they came to Pew's room , the sorcerer hanged a hammock for Grey Seer and Thanquol drew two pentagrams on the floor-under Pew's bed (which looked like a opened coffin) and under his hammock. Pew went to the kitchen and returned with two wooden mugs in hands.

-You should drink this, Grey Seer-said the blue rat,-This is a soothing potion with Melissa..It helps you relax..

Thanquol took the mug a grain of salt and smelled the potion in elixir had got a pleasant scent of herbs and spices.

-Are you offer me a soporific potion?-said the horned skaven,-You would like to fall me asleep ,then betray me and take me to my enemies?Ah, rascal!

-What nonsense did you said,-grumbled the sorcerer,-If I had been a "skaven spy" and your enemy, I would not have healed you, I would have brought you to your enemies.

Thanquol carefully made a small sip from a potion had got a good taste, it calmed him like a warpstone drag, which Grey Seer used to drink in his bad days.

The Child Of Horned Rat felt felt himself safe and calm. He got in his hammock and Pew covered him with a blanket.

-Good night, Seer,-said sleepy Pew , going to bed,-If you wake up at night and notice that I am not breathing, please,do not panic and cry in despair: while my body was resting, my soul left it and wandering in the astral world, meeting diffenent spirits and talking to them..An amazing journey, I must say..But I will be with you at morning..

-Have a good trip, Master Pew!-answered Thanquol. Then he turned over in bed , thinking what a wonderful creature Pew was and did'nt noticed how fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV Mysterious Murder.

***Thanquol's Dream***

Old rat had a unusual visitor-town magican Malfin. It was a middle-aged arrogant man with grey hair and short wore scarlet cotte belted by belt, made of black skin, dark trousers and long maroon cloak with golden salamandra-symbol of his Magic was a brown Chaperon on magican's head and a an Amulet Of Four Elements on a heavy golden chain at his neck.

Pew was surprised by Malfin's visit- magican did'nt like to speak with townspeople , he regarded blue rat and Malkin The Witch as charlatans.

I welcome you!-said Pew,bowing low to the mage.

-And hello to you,-answered Malfin, nodded.

-What led so important man to me, humble healer?-whispered Pew with light irony.

-Tell me, Master Pew , who "knows all " where is my pet?-said the town magican,-This night it escaped from her cage and run away. I have been unable to find her.

-For me, it is easier to find your rat, if you give me something belongs to her-toy or piece of wool-said Pew. Malfin gave him ribbon with bell which Marta, his rat wore on neck.

Blue rat's fingers with claws carefully picked up the thing and smelled it, them Pew cried in a very sad voice:

-Woe! Woe! This wonderful creature had died ate it for breakfast.

The town mage was shocked. For him, Marta was not only a pet ,it was his friend! That nice and clever creature liked to climb to Malfin's shoulder and lick his ear or neck.

The town mage really loved his pet. But she was eaten by a little-known sorcerer! Malfin wanted to incinerate that overgrown by a fireball.

Felling that the air in the hut became hot, Pew smiled and said in calm voice:-Well-well, sir Malfin..I was joking!You do not understand jokes at all..Your Marta is alive and now she is here, in my , let me hold you..

Malfin frowned, but followed the blue climbed into the attic.

-Ranty, hope that you have already wear a turban..I am leading to you an important guest!-shouted the old rat, climbing upstairs.

-Who is Ranty?-asked Malfin suspiciously.

-Ranty Rankin. My came to visit me for a couple of weeks.-answered Pew.

At the attic, Malfin was glad to see his rat alive and well, but another person attracted his attention. Big white rat Marta was lying in big box with 8 nice rat pups. Thanquol was sitting near box and looking after playing Seer smeared one pup's back with

liquid warpstone and waiting to see what happens next.

-Freddy said, she just had pups,-said Pew,-I think, you should left her here, until the pups grow up...

-Saint Sigmar!I am lucky to see one of the most dangerous inhabitants in the Under -Empire!-exclaimed Malfin.

-I think, you are mistaken, cousin Ranty has no relation to the is only my cousin, kind and very modest person.-answered Pew.

-Oh, I think , he deceives you in the most cunning way!-said Malfin,-Sir, may I ask you to remove this ridiculous turban and show us that your hide under it?

Grey Seer removed his turban and demonstrated his dark, twisted horns.

-They are gorgeous! -admired Malfin,touching the horns-Wonderful and amazing!Are they getting longer only in adulthood or grow all the time?

- When I had done a great deed for the glory of Great Horned Rat, my horns became longer.- hissed Thanquol, bared his disliked this vain man-thing, who allowed himself too much!Unfortunatly, Grey Seer had'nt got his pouch with warpstone snuff and controlling his anger with difficulty.

- And how many deeds have you done?-asked the town many cities have you conquered?How many virgins have you sacrificed to the your bloody god?-asked the town mage.

-Not many. And those who had honored to be sacrificed to the Horned One, I had'nt counted them.-answered Grey Seer.

-Excellent! Let me,a disgraceful man, invite you, the great Grey Seer to my tower for a cup of tea with cake and cheese!-proposed Malfin.

-No-no, Ranty won't go -said Pew. The sorcerer had'nt fogotten that time , when he accepted invitation to "a cup of tea"-it almost ended sadly to rat:the town mage would like to see what blue rat had inside his uneusual body. Old rat afraid that he won't see his new friend, Grey Seer again.

-What a pity! After tead drinking and talk face-to face I'am going to make some measurements and take tests, for example, blood samples and other.-upsetted Malfin,-Our scientists know very little about , going to you I did not bring important tools.I did'not expect that I woild meet such a treasure here.

-Agreed.-suddenly said Thanquol,- I 'll come to his tower, drink tea with cakes and then..This man-thing become my guinea pig! I would like to know the stucture of the man-thing mage's body and were is hiding that spark, which is calling Magic 't worry , master Pew, I 'll return to you safe and sound.

-We'll see , we'll see-said the town magician,-Well, Grey Seer , what are you feel when you are eating or smelling warpstone?

-When I smelling wapstone snuff, I would like to kill someone,-answered Thanquol- Some stupid man-thing like you.

The Child Of Horned One could no longer contain his anger and indignation, he would like to see man-thing's red blood!Thanquol turned around and tryed to hit the mage with green lightining, but Malfin protected himself and threw a Seer was ready tto answer with another spell, but suddenly, felt the weakness of the whole body and fell unconscious.

Malfin was laughing.

-You think, it is easy to win a battle with one of the best Fire Order 's disciples ?-grinned mischievously mage, ,-Don't worry, you will serve science before death, your preserved in alcohol organs will adorn my collection!

Behavior and anatomy of different creatures was another Malfin's hobby-there was a dragon's claw, a lisardman's skin and one very unlucky skaven assasin's steel claws and wax statue of an orc with axe-it met rare visitors in magician's of that things were bought from headhunters or slayers by Malfin. Only one thing were lacked in that collection-head of Skaven Grey Seer.

Exulting and binding the seer with the magic fetters, Malfin did'not noticed Pew, who threw glowing blue ball in magician and suddenly, man found himself inside a block of ice. Malfin was still alive, but could'not cast spells or do any other horror, he realized that he was wrong, thinking that old rat was a simple deceiver: Pew was a true sorcerer!

-Exellent-said the blue rat, then came close to unconscious Thanquol and shook skaven's shoulder: Thanquol, wake up! Wake up!

-Wake up, Grey Seer!-Pew touched softly Thanquol's shoulder, -It's had a good sleep, but now it's time to get upToday,wWe have a lot of work.

Child of Horned One reluctantly opened his eyes , sweetly stretched and dangled legs from felt a strange weakness of the whole body and his neck hurted.

-Freddie has got a guest today, so he took a day off. I and you will perform the duties of little rat.-said Pew.

The news spooked Grey Seer and skaven almost fell over with a was a prophetic dream.

-Is everything aall right, Grey Seer?-asked Pew gently,-Do you feel OK?

-Well-well, my neck hurts-answered Thanquol.

-Let me see, my sweet-whispered Pew . The healer examined the horned skaven's neck , then he smeared the sore point by an ointment.

-I will cook for you a hot drink with chicory-I don't like your weakness,-said Pew and went to the went to the big old mirror on the wall near window-the single mirror in Pew's house was used by blue rat to talk with spirits and Grey Seer regarded himself as an attractive ratman, he had no habit to show off in a front of a mirror. If he had looked at himself for bit longer ,he would have noticed a small bite on the neck. That would have got Grey Seer thinking about what a creature Pew really was .

But Thanquol only clean his white fur and then, he climbed into the attic. He saw a big white rat sleeping in box and Freddie near her. The rat was pregnant.

-The pups are ready to be born-said happy Freddy,-What a joy to be a father!

Thanquol quickly erased the pentagram and washed the floor, then he left the attic and came to kitchen, where Pew was preparing quick meal, Grey Seer and blue rat returned to everyday routine.

Fist visitor was farmer from the farm near Pew's woman would like to know, where was her favorite goat:it dissappeared from closed stable last night and she could'nt found anywhere. Pew looked at opened window and saw Grey Seer's carried tail:rat remembered that last evening Thanquol cooked a very unusual meat for , he looking at his magic ball and finally,said : Your goat is now in a better world..Where the grass is always green and sun are shining bright...

Sadly farmer modestly paid to sorcerer and left. Pew came to the window and hit Grey Seer's back with a was cutting the grass and bushes and was very surprised when Pew punished him.

-Why?-protested The Child Of Horned One.

-Wel, Grey Seer what have you done with poor animal?

-What animal?-skaven pretended that not to understand.

-With farmar's white goat!

-Ahh, what...I've already forgotten about that..-laughed Grey Seer,-Well, I had sacrificed the goat to Great Horned Rat..Do not worry, the animal is not long tormented-I had just cut off the head..And goat's meat..We ate it yesterday at dinner.

-Grey Seer! You mess up my reputation!-shouted Pew,-If at the day before yesterday you stole a goat, who will be the next?

For Pew it would take him a long time to scod the horned skaven fore stealing a goat, but had came to hut. Thanquol solemnly handed the beaatiful bottle with "love elixir" and explained her how to use it.

-Add two-three drops of elixir in your husband's food and Mr. Smith will smitten with love to you again,-said Grey Seer.

-Thank you very much, Mr. Renkin. You saved my family,-answered tax's collector wife.

-But remember: no more than four drops of elixir at a time! Or we are not responsible for the consequences of abuse.-said Thanquol.

-Of course, I be very careful.-promised Laura. Then Mrs. Smith thanked Grey Seer and presented him, besides money, pumpkin seeds and a slice of best cheese in Bretonia.

watching this Pew murmored that a whip would be the best gift for Child Of Horned , blue rat looked in the front window and exclaimed:- Oh,who I see ! What a rare bird are flying in our house!Town magican Malfin himself!

As Grey seed heard the magician's name he left the house through the back door and hid in a barn.

Malfin , coming to the Pew's hut, saw something like a big pink worm around the house corner.

" What a wonderful nature is here"-thought the towns magician, then Knocked Pew's door.

Malfin really was in seach for his pet rat and was very glad to find her in healer's house.

-Unfortunatly, T have to drown her pups,-said town magician,- I have four cages with Marta's adult children and can't contain more rats.

-Why-to drown?Leave them to me, I'll use them in my magic experiments-suggested Pew,-I think, you shoud left Marta with pups here-relocation is a stress for her and her chilren.

-That's not a bad idea.-Malfin nodded, then said goodbye to blue rat and left.

Next visitor was Sid Janekins. The potter entered without knocking sat down, folded his hands in patient expectation.

-welcome, honored guest-smiled Pew.

-I will talk only with your cousin, ratty,-said Sid,-Is he here?

-Yes-yes,-answered Pew,-Let me invite him.

When the sorcerer came to the old barn, he easily found horned skaven-Grey Seer's long pink tail was peeking behind of a wooden cask. Pew came close to cask and tickled the tail.

-What's on?-dissatisfied Thanquol, showing his horned head.

-Sid Janekins have just arrived, he would like to see you.-answered the sorserer.

-I'm going-answered Thanquol.

Potter was not worthy of an audience with the Choosen by Horned One, but Grey Seer would like to talk with Rosie's father.

Returning to old healer's hut, Thanquol thought about girl's sad destiny and her broken-hearted father, but , anyway, he didn't want to tell the truth to Janekins. Mad father might accused horned skaven of kidnapping the girl and murder.

But Grey Seer had no doubt that runes help him to tell about Rosie's death.

With most mysterious look skaven came in room where waithing potter was. Grey Seer and Sid were sitting face-to-face and looking at each other, the potter the first started talk.

-You know why I came-said he,-I would like to know the destiny of my daughter.

Thanqoul was still silent, closed his big red eyes.

-I can't..can't feel the shining of her aura,she is in another world or very far rrom here-he finally said,-Let's ask the dead.

-Saint Sigmar!Will you call the ghosts of dead man?-frightened idea to go to the new fortune-teller Rankin lost it's attraction to potter.

-No. Because now is day-ghosts does'nt like light,-answered Thanquol. Grey Seer always had great respect for the departed in another, better world. Sometimes he talked to spirits of his dead mentors-Velimor and Templ did'nt leave their best appretice even in Halls of Great Horned Rat. Velimor liked to appear in Thanquol's dream, giving an advice or warning of danger and Templ calmed him in his bad , when Thanquol was in Lustria, he become ill with tropic fever and had spent few days, Lying on a bed of banana leaves with a high healer coudn't heal his master.

One night was terrible for Child of Horned rat-sometimes he felt freezing cold, sometimes-hot,poor Seer began to rave: ghost of grey seer Templ appeared and touched his forehead, then sang favorite Thanquol's lullaby and finally, that event, Thanquol quickly get well and continue his dangerous trip in jungles.

So, before talking to spirits of dead, Grey Seer made the necessary arrangements:he closed the curtains in the room, preparing the treat for ghosts-cheese and a handful of pumkin seeds, and lit two candles-red and , he asked Janekins to took off the wooden sanctified tablet with the image of Saint Sigmar and short prayer on it. Otherwise, the prediction might be reluctantly took the amulet and put it in his , Grey Seer pulled from the bag, wooden runes and put them on the table, thoroughly shuffled them, laid on the table in sequence, the symbols down.

-A divination by runes?-squinted skeptically the potter,-Well, well...

-Hush-hush!-hissed Thanquol,-The dead doesn't like talkerss!I can feel-feel them in room !They are shows-shows uss the right answer!

-Are daughter of a man sitting in this room among you?-asked Grey Seer, looking past Rosie's father in empty was the answer.

The potter snorted, thinking that the seer cheated suddenly, the red candle flame quivered and and went , some of wooden runes rose and began to whirl in the air for a few minutes, then fall on the table.

Thanquol turned woden tables and read spirit's answer.

-No... She is still alive,-said he to Sid Janekins. " It can'not be!-thought Thanquol,- I was on funeral and saw, how the closed coffin was lowered into the grave!Did Vertilik lie to me? What was really happen?"

-Impressive!-smiled Janekins,-You are a true fortune-teller. Can your spirits tell me where is my girl now?

-No, they can't do this.-answered Thanquol,-It is very difficut for them to contact us from the another only can influence developments..But my mentor was a very mighty magician.

Then Thanquol took off from the shelf a crystal ball and put in on the table before the potter.

-Now ,look inside this magic sphere,-said Thanquol,-What are you see?

-Nothing,-answered Sid Janekins,-Only a fog inside this sphere.

-It's bad.-answered Thanquol,-Look-Look again and be careful!

-May be it seems to me, but I see..a figure of a young woman and mountains...She's climbing up the rock and wind waving her hair...It might be blond hair!-said the potter,-But I don't know where the mountains are.

Thanquol smiled.

-Unfortunatly, this doesn't ball gives us a more clear prediction, said Grey Seer finally,-But I'am sure that your daughter is alive.

-But why she did'nt return home, to her beloved father?-asked Sid,-Or even, write a letter to me?

-I think, she does not want to risk and put herself and you in danger..-answered Thanquol.

-Thank you, Mr. Ranty for giving me such an illusory hope,-said the potter,-For the charlatan, you have got fine suspended language...It's a good idea with runes-I did'nt understand how the tablets were rose in the air! And trick with crystal sphere was rather ordinary-everybody see inside this ball that he would like to see.

-I would not say that,-said Pew, came in room silently,-It was a best prediction that I have ever heard and seen.

-Yes, ratty, you are cheating people together,-grinned venomously Sid.

The Child of Horned Rat , Grey Seer Thanquol casted horoscopes for powerful warlords in the Under-Empire, predicted outcomes of battles and wars but now a mortal man-thing called him deceiver! The horned skaven figure was beginning to glow green light.

Pew touched skaven's shoulder.

-Ranty, cool it!-whispered blue rat to Grey Seer,-He's not worth this.

-Well, you think I am a sharlatan!Only a conjurer!-smiled Grey Seer,-And Would you like me to show a real magic?

-Well-well, we 'll see-answered Jankins.

Thanquol majestically stood up from the table and removed the turban, demonstrating his that moment the supernatural force pressed Jankins to the back of a chair.

-Saint Sigmar, save me! -cryed frightened potter,-A rat demon!Rat demon!

-For you, stupid man-thing, I may be like a real demon..I am a Grey Seer, very powerful skaven magician and if you want to live, never call me 'sharlatan'!And Now...We will have fun, master Pew, won't we?-The Child of Horned Rat laughed like a madman.

Suddenly, a small yellow spark flew from old rat's fingers and touched Sid Janekins's forehead. Then, the potter passed out.

-Master Pew! You have deprived me of the pleasure!-Grey Seer wrinkled his nose like a spoiled child.

-Thanquolli!You like a small baby!.-answered the healer.-Yes, Sid Janekins is a rude man, but you should understand feelings of broken-hearted father, who lost a child. This potter is not worthy of your presentation...

-You are right.-said Grey Seer sadly,- But I only wanted to laugh at his ignorance and let him go with erased memory...Indeed, is it forbidden for Child of Horned Rat to play games ?

-It was a dangerous game, Grey Seer-answered Pew.

-Rosie's father...Did you kill him?

-No , only made him he wake up, he will forget what has happened I will ask my vultures to take Sid home.

Then, old rat looked at old clock on the wall. It was 14.30.

-Well, it dinner time!-smiled the sorcerer,-Let's go to my good friend, dwarf Thoumas the librarian..And I will return him the book about acupuncture.

-Dwarf-thing?-Thanquol made a wry face. He could'nt stand "greedy, stubborn dwarf-things who diggers holes and tunnels in mountains is seach of gold and gems".One of them, Gotrek Gurnisson together with Felix Yager often thwarted the most Thanquol's ingenious and cunning plans, turning his dreams about power and skaven world domination into was to blame that Thanquol lost respect and authority in Skavenblatt and was banished by the Council of Thirteen Seer Lord Kritislik, the Head Of Order of Grey Seers, once said that the 'sweet pair"was such an unusual curse to Thanquol, their fates were intertwined

by gods. At last their fight Gotrek had chopped off Grey Seer's right hand by his axe and the next meeting wuold be the last in Child Of Horned Rat's life.

-Oh, don'nt worry , seer. Thuomas is a respectable and wise have been workin in library for many years and he have never harm to ratman.-persuaded the horned skaven Pew,-And he is my best friend!

-Who did tell you that he had'nt harm to us? -snorted Thanquol,-May be he was a slayer in in youth! May be he had ruined skaven barrows and killed a lot of ratman!And when he felt himself an old chap, he had changed the job,-murmored Grey Seer. The Child of Horned One did'nt understand how ratman and darf-thing became friends- Well, I 'll go with you, but first let me dress up.

But, when they came to the library, they founded the doors closed.

-Strangely, he is not at work-said Pew,-Thuomas likes his work very much and have never hooky work! May be he is ill! It is a good custom to visit sick friends at home! So, seer, we'll go to dwarven community.

Thanquol sighed and touched his right shoulder:stump of right hand began to hurt.

Thuomas lived in small house on outskirts of the was a small , pretty house with red roof, white walls and small garden, where were growing pretty flowers and small firs.

Pew came to door and tugged the door knocker. But nobody answered , the blue rat put his ear to the door and tryed to hear sounds of talks, cooking food or Tiny Tim's plays.

-Suspicious!-murmored the sorcerer,-I don't hear anything! Perhaps , they left..As well I know my friend, he does not like to if he wanted to change the house-he would visit me to say "goodbye"`!

Meantime, Grey Seer got into the house through an opened window.

-He did not succeed to do this,-said Grey Seer,-Master Pew, you should see this.

The house was a terrible mess . The table in guest room was overturned, chears were broken. The wonderful chandelier were lying on the floor and dishes were of thighs -door bell,china tureen and cutlery were dissappeared. The paterfamilias was hung by the legs to hook in the ceiling, his long grey beard was teared off and his throats was cut.

-Heavens!-exclaimed Pew in horror,-Who..had done this with you, Thuomas?

-Skavens,-answered Thanquol,-Intresting, from what clan are they?

Than, horned skaven came close to dead dwarf and examined his fingers.

-It seems that he was tortured before death,-said Grey Seer,-What they would like to know?

-Thunder, strike me!-answered Pew,-Thuomas was a peace-loving, law-abiding dwarf, could not say boo to a goose!

Then, blue rat cut the rope and the body fell to the closed dead dwafr's eyes and read the prayer.

-Alas, my old friend,-sadly said the sorcerer,-You had not win at checkers with that I meet you in another world...

Walking on other rooms, Pew and Grey Seer saw that other members of Thuomas family had the same destiny. In Thuomas's daughter's room they saw broken screen and a inscription on it:"FIND PEW THE SORCERER"

-They wanted to slander me,-said he,- This words were written after Dalia's death.

Pew sighed again, and then took a rag , began to wash the bloody inscription.

"Where is Tiny Tim?-thought the blue rat,-Did the miscreants kill him too?"

Suddenly, sorcerer and Grey Seer heard a cry of terror and fear from the rat ran up the stairs as quickly as he only could. There was another scary scene: a big black ratman drew his big knife over the shoot from Pew's magic stuff and the killer dropped dead.

The blue rat did'nt notice another skaven, who was creeping up close to him with a metallic net, but finally assasin had slayed by Thanquol's dagger.

"So, I had returned the debt",-thought Grey Seer.

Then, they came close to Tiny frightened boy directed the sword against Grey Seer.

-Don't move, nasty rat!-he screamed.

-You want to defeat me with such an useless weapon!-laughed Thanquol,-Even you won't get out of the bag with this toy!Don't think to win the fight with who was choosen by Horned One!

Grey Seer 's right hand reached for the dagger on his he hates loathsome dwarf-things and their cubs!He made this boy pay for all their race's sins on Great Horned Rat's altar!

Horned skaven was was ready to strike when Pew stopped his hand.

-Grey Seer, this only a child!A baby!.-whispered the rat to him,-Do not kill innocents!

Thanquol lowered the knife and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

-Tim, don't you recognize me?-smiled the sorcerer,-It 's me, your funny uncle Pew, your godfather!And this is my cousin Ranty, clever and very kind do not offend you.

-Leader of that thugs told my grandfather the same.-answered Tiny Tim.-He came and introduce himself as your good friend this early morning. My grandfather had'nt got enemies so he let the stranger came in our house..Then..

-Well-well -said Pew,- Tell me , how did he look like?

-A very big, nasty rat, like this-answered the boy,pointing to Thanquol. Child of Horned One hissed-He was lame, has got one eye and wore rags like a begger!

-It is Scarrz Blackteeth and his brigands,-said Thanquol,-The Clan Esshin's garbage.

-Grey Seer, we must go!-said Pew,-I hear-someone is knocking the door...it seems that it is guards from dwarf's security squad...So leave this place as quick as possible!

Thanquol grabbed Tiny Tim and they climbed down the chimney on the roof, then going down the up ladder on ground.

-Master Pew , belive me, it is madness-madness!-said Thanquol to sorcerer ,while they were returning home,- Have'nt he got relatives?

-He has got second cousins uncle and aunt, they lived very far from here,-answered the rat,-Thuomas had'nt conact to them, they don't know about grandson.

Suddenly, Tiny Tim began to cry. Pew stopped and hug the child gently.

-We understand your fellings,-whispered he,-It's hard to lost loved ones. But I and Ranty will do everything to replace your father and grandfather and give you perfect care and education.

Then he presented boy a small portrait of mother and father from Thuomas's house and Tim calmed down.

-I don't think, that Tim become our friend someday,-said Grey Seer with doubt,-After all that has happened , this boy will hates I were like him, I would become a Slayer.

-Patience and perseverance, Patience and gentleness and Tim become our Helper and Protector, not a Slayer- objected the sorcerer,-Belive me. Tim is a very good,obedient boy.

" Horned Rat! I have never think that I become a educator to dwarf-thing's fosterling "-thought Thanquol,leading the Tiny Tim by the hand


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.1 Thanquol's Childhood.

They returned home through quiet courtyards and poorly populated streets: Pew did'nt want to let anybody know about incident in Thuomas's house.

when they came up to the house, they saw Mr Smith the tax collector near closed door, waiting for Pew. Mr Smith was a tall, middle-aged man in expensive dress. He was wearing fashionable red beret, adorned with a rainbow feather of an exotic bird ( it was a gift from foreign merchant) and a golden medallion with coat of arms , the symbol of The King's also had got a royal charter-it gave him integrity and allowed to come to any house to collect taxes. In fact, Mr Smith 's job was a bit dangerous -most people met him very coldly, somebody pulled the dogs on him. So, a warder from town guard always went with the official.

Pew whisped to Grey Seer and Tiny Tim to hide in any place and went to talk to the tax collrector.

-Welcome, welcome Mr Jonathan Smith,-said Pew amiably.

-And hello to you,- anwered the tax collector,- I'm here to inform you, mister Pew, that you had a debt to the Crown Of Brettonia and you must repay debt as soon as possible. If you dont pay taxes , we'll take you to debtor's prison and you had to work hard in a workhouse in prison to pay the debt.

-Here you are the list of taxes you have to pay,- the offical pulled out of the bag a big roll and give to the sorcerer.

-Well, well...-Pew looked at the bills,-The property tax,tax on land ownership ( is what small piece of land cost like a big field), tax on profits...Monthly installment to mages Guild, payment of damages to Merchant Guild (in fact of stealing goods on fair), state loan to war with goblins (why, why we have to feed and dress those idlers?)...It 's a robbery in broad daylight!

The blue rat pull out a wallet and paid some golden coins to the Mr. Smith.

-I did'nt devise the taxes. To collect them from people is my job,- smiled the official-I'm just the performer. Well, it was told to me that you had sheltered a ratman who was an the way, where is he now?

-Ranty? I sent him to forest to collect herbs for potions,-answered the blue rat, -Ranty Rankin is my cousin, he arrived for a couple of weeks...Don't worry, he will not cause any problems.

-Well, If that so, let him live with you, Master Pew,-sigh Mr. Smith,-But remember: If something supernatural happens, you and your cousin will be responsible for that!

" It has already happened"-thought Thanquol, looking over a large bush. Then, Grey Seer looked at Tiny Tim, sitting next to him and suddenly reminded his own childhood...

The one of greatest skaven Grey Seers was born in the Temple of Horned One, under the prayers of the priests and with the ringing of the biggest bell in Skavenblatt.

His mother died almost the baby was born. Lord Burr , who was watching the birth , saw a particular sign and predicted a special destiny to the newborn . Then, he rose the horned pup highly and blessed him, named Thanquol. After the ceromony Burr ordered one of his servants to take the pup to closed Grey Seers school near Skavenblatt, where the newborn child of horned Rat would receive proper training and education. But one powerful and important skaven in Skavenblatt did' not want the birth of yet another mighty wizard. He sent Clan Esshin's assassin and they killed Lord Burr's servant and his guards. The pup was doomed to freeze on the cold be the world had never know the terrible name of Thanquol, but the horned pup was found by mentor from Grey Seer's closed Grey Seer Velimor was returned late from meeting of Grey Order and picked up the little squeaking nubbin.

" You must be Thanquol.-he said to pup putting it into his bosom and tryng to warm him up,-The Horned One gives me a nice gift! You will be my Apprentice "

When Velimor reached the school and came in, came up to him who sat in rocking chair beside the fire and sleeping . It was a very old grey seer with snow-white fur and broken horns. When the elder heard pup's plaintive squeak, he opened his eyes and took him from Velimor.

-He's nearly frozen, poor little soul,-he said with pity,-He may catch a cold.

Then, old grey seer fed the pup by nutrition mixture from bottle.

-Well-well, we'll cure him,-answered Velimor,-There was a great starfall at night before his birth. I think, this pup will have a great destiny! May be he will become a legendary skaven hero and it will be a monument to my apprentice on the Walk Of Fame!

-It is not worth to dream, colleague,-another mentor, fat grey- furred ratman with only one eye and one broken horn joined them-That's only a stupid , squaking piece of meat now and no more! We doesn't know who he will become-next Lord Of Decay or only an ordinary Grey Seer most other! It all depends On Horned One's favor!

-And we'll do our best to help him pass the Grey Seer Exam and start a good career!-said the old Grey Seer,-Don't be so pessimistic, Karmitaar.

_ It's only an assumption,- snorted the fat skaven.

Karmintaar was holding a small horned pup, who was crying all the time and could not calm down.

-Let me take care of him,-proposed the old had ended fed Thanquol, massaged pup's gentle tummy and put him in a box with soft he carefully took the crying pup from Karmintaar.

-Who is crybaby-crybaby? Who will I eat for supper?-gently whispered the old seer and licked his lips.

That was'nt a real threat-the old Grey Seer Templ had'nt got teeth to bite somebody! But he licked the pup's back and stomach, helping his digestion and sang him a lullababy .After that skaven cub usually calmed down and fell asleep.

Grey Seer Templ...At the thought of him Thanquol's heart filled with love and affection. He was gentle and kind ,like Ratmother for him and other horned pups, caring for trusted pups like real treasures.

Although Grey Seer Templ was a perfect nanny, he was'nt a good teacher: on the lesson old grey seer often fell asleep in his chair and his apprentices had to read difficut magic books and study spells Seer Templ tought Thanquol Queekish, arithmetic, skaven writing and history.

Not so long ago Thanquol 's first mentor was dead in his sleep (as it said Karmintaar, who found him in his favorite rocking chair) but his beloved apprentice had'nt arrived to the funeral-he could'nt do this. In that time, his army was storming the city of Nuln. That battle was decisive for skaven and to leave the place of commander was not possible to Thanquol.

But when Grey Seer returned to Skavenblatt, he firstly visited Grey Seer's cemetery near Temple Of Horned Rat , venerated

Templ's grave and adorned it with marsh flowers.

There was a strict discipline, like in army, in Grey Seers Closed and their apprentices woke up with sunrise, prayed together in small sanctuary of Horned Rat and, after quick breakfast, started their studies. There was 7-8 appretices in school, each of them had got his own master-mentor. At the afternoon the appretices were doing some housework ( for example, clean their master-mentor's rooms, cooking dinner, etc.), carry out assignments and doing homework. Their mentors made their appretices learning by heart a lot of spells, prayers, rituals, alchemical formulas...the future Seer must know all and every mistake may be fatal. Also , they were studying swordsmanship , strategy of war, foreign languages( Thanquol's mentor, Velimor, perfect knowed man-thing's and dwarf-thing's languages), court etiquette,eloquence, astrology and many, many other important sciences and wisdom.

Although appretices were very busy all day, they usually have an hour before going to sleep-for playing games and listening Grey Seer Templ's stories about skaven, dwarves and men.

Thanquol had no time to play with other pups or listening Grey Seer's Temple's fairytales and new mentor, Velimor found that little Thanquol was a quick learner-he understand everything the first time, when others had to train a lot until they by his appretice's success, he made Thanquol to sit at the books of sorcery and wisdom from morning to night and only when Velimor was tired to explain his apprentice something new, he let Thanquol go to sleep.

All apprentices in school were afraid of Karmintaar , who liked to walk with a long whip. This unusual whip did'nt leave traces on pup's skin but the punished fell the same pain and of his duties was to enforce discipline in the discipline of the thought that punishment and humiliation made the soul and body stronger, so he tried to punish the pups as much as possible. That one-eyed grey seer was a real nightmare to his two Apprentices: he was shouted and

frightened them too much, threatening " to fry stupid small pieces of meat on low heat" than the pups often came to dinning room with tear-stained eyes.

Although all mentors in Grey Seers elite school were strict and very demanding to their apprentices, they all wish them to be the best and to build a successful career in Grey Order. Even hard-hearted Karmintaar sometimes was gentle and attentive to his two ward chilren of Horned Rat.

There was a epidemic of measles among skaven pups in Skavenblatt in one very cold winter and majority of pupils in Thanquol's school were sick too. Mentors were gathered in the sanctuary of Horned Rat to ask their god to spare their apprentice and send health for them. Karmintaar was fervently prayed for his " little ones" , one of whom was at the death's door. Before the death that pup regained consciousness and Karmintaar apologized him for for what was often rude and unfair to him; " I only wanted to prepare you for adult life -justified he,-Life in Skavendom is so unfair and cruel! When you grown up and left this hospitable house, you will never meet frendly and kind skaven like Velimor or old chap Templ.. Our Grey Order is such a nest of serpents and every , every Grey Seer dreams about destroying his opponents...You can't trust anyone, my son." At the other day Karmintaar bitterly lamented his lost "child" and drank a jug of warp-wine.

But Velimor explained Karmintaar's ruthless differently:" Many years ago, Karmintaar was a young and successful seer...He had built a good career and even Seer Lord Kritislik noticed his great successes in wars... But once he angered the First Lord of Decay very much and was removed from the affairs... Now he have to raise the pups instead of commanded the armies..."

The strange disease disease has not touched Thanquol and his mentor , so Velimor founded that his apprentice was blessed by Horned Rat.

Once or twince in a year their mentors taken their disciples on a tour of the Skavenblatt. They visited The Great Temple of Horned Rat ( where they met The Keeper of The Temple Lord Burr and watched the ceremony of sacrifice), they were shown The Courtroom of the Grey Seers Order , The Courtroom of the Thirteen, The Great Screaming Bell ( the same which heralded about Kavzar's end), The Pillar of Commandments (which was created by Horned One herself), The Walk of Fame ( where were monuments of greatest skaven heroes-warlords, assasins and Grey Seers, the statues of Lord Of Decay were here too ). The visit to Skavenblatt's Central Prison impressed Thanquol very much. Karmintaar not only told to future grey seers about different tortures and abuses, he also showed some of them on inmates-that clearly and eifying demonstrated that happanned to who has invoked the Council Of Thirteen's ire.

The Walk Of Fame impressed young Thanquol too. " The day will come and my statue adorns this Walk! I 'll be the greatest of living Grey Seers (except fo lord Kritislik, of course) . I'll do everything to realise my dream!"-he sworn to himself.

The years, spended in Grey Seer's Closed School passed quickly and Thanquol remembered them as the most happy and peaceful period in his great day of Examination day had come . Thanquol was anxious about The Test Of Death and Capture of Warpstone ( he had to fight with some dangerous creature and gave to jury a warpstone) , but his mentor advised him not to worry very much, be concentrated and trust in intuition. Thanquol was successfully passed all tests , but one adjudicator, Skrittar was'nt satisfied with the decision of others and wanted to make sure in Thanquol's abilities by himself. He challenged him to a duel and Thanquol thought that to win the fight with decrepit old man ( who could'nt stand up

could not get up from his "throne") was very easy! How he mistaken!

After a fierce battle wounded Thanquol were carried off on stretchers by his mentors , Skrittar quietly returned on his to the throne , grabbed one newborn rat from golden dish,and bitten off the head of miserable pup. After a snack, he muttered:"Fit .."

Later, in his mentor's room Velimor cleaned and bandaged his apprentice's wounds , said to Thanquol : " I am very pleased with you, my best disciple...You lived up to my expectations. And , although you had'nt win the duel with Skrittar, I am very proud of you."

" One day I will made Skrittar pay for this abasement! I'll defeat him and be the next Herald Of Thirteen"-exclaimed Thanquol.

" Never say this, Thanquolli"-whispered old Grey Seer Templ.

" Defeat Skrittar? Ha-ha-ha! What a stupid boy you are!"-evil laughed Karmintaar,-The Herold Of Thirteen is the mightiest magician in the Grey Order (except for Seer Lord Kritislik) Nobody of living grey seers can win a duel with him."

"Skrittar, Herald Of Council Of Thirteen is a protege of Lord Morskittar(his uncle) , Lord Warlock of Clan Skryre. He is 'not only a mediator between warlords and Lords Of Decay, his duties includes tax collection from all clans and report collection from grey seers and warlords and send them to Members Of Thirteen.

He works also as a judge : he resolves disputes between grey seers and warlords, collects complaints for grey seer's stubbornness and cruelty and decides which of them needs to send to Lord Kritislik. If Lords of Decay are very angry at some grey seer or warlord , Skrittar knows about this first and send to the miserable a warning -dead white or grey rat and a poisoned knife -to commit a ritual suicide before assassins of Clan Esshin came for his head. But Herold Of Thirteen may soften the anger of Lords of Decay, if the disgraced seer or warlord presents gave an unusual and expensive gift."

" Skrittar is a inborn magician and does not need warpstone to has one unusual ability-said Karmintaar,-If he once see a new spell, he remembers it and easily found a counter-spell or a shield. You can't use the same spell against him again. That's why it's difficut to defeat him.

I think, watching how you pass the first test , Skrittar was frightened that a skillful magician like you, will overthrow him some day . So, he decided to test that you really are. You showed him all that you can...And he let you live... So, he founded that you are not a treat for his wellbeing..No, little proud peace of meat, You never defeat The Herold Of Thirteen,

do not even dream!"

When Thanquol felt himself much better, Velimor opened the greatest secret of Grey Seers-The Arcanum of Vermin Lord Summoning. He whispered to new Grey Seer words of dreadful spell and rules for ritual, then said with caveat :-Wish you never use it in your life, my clever is a very cunning and ruthless creature, which summonned by seer from another world. Don't be shy or stupid in talk with him overwise, he kills you and eats your body and soul!

Then, Velimor congratulated Thanquol with getting the title of Grey Seer and invited him to the best Skaveblatt inn and Breeding Nest to celebrate the event.

Saying "goodbye" to his mentors, Thanquol huged them gently and promised not to forget and visit the home school and mentors twice a year.

Somebody had informed Skrittar and Seer Lord Kritislik that Grey Seer's School near Skavenblatt was a nest of heresy and Velimor were found poisoned in his room. It happend a few months after old Temple's death. On a rainy day , he was standing with other Velimor's apprentices by the his mentor's grave and cryed, cryed cryed..That was the only time when the greatest of Grey Seers let himself show his weakness on public. Thanquol still did'nt know, who informed on his mentor and why, but he has vowed to take revenge for bitter loss. The school was closed and mentors with apprentices destiny of Karmintaar was

unknown to Thanquol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5.2 Night guests.

After the tax collector had gone, Pew beckoned Tiny Tim and Thanquol to him.

-I think, Mr. Smith does not know about the "surprise" yet,-smiled Grey Seer.

-Hope that he likes our potion,-said the sorcerer,-But, don't waste our time, Grey Seer. Skarrz with his gang may appear at any time there, we must do some preparations, he-he! It is rude to welcome guests without a treat, isn't it?

Then he knocked on the door three times .

-Master! You returned!-smiled the little rat.-And Tiny Tim is with you! I'am glad to see you, Tiny Tim!

Freddie shook boy's hand.

-Tiny Tim lost his parents recently,-said Pew quietly.-I am, as Thoumas's best friend and his godfather, take responsibility for the upbringing of the child. And Ranty will help me to cope with this task, won't you, my friend?

Thanquol nodded silently. He did'nt want to raise that dwarf-thing cub at all! For many centuries, dwarves were main enemies of the skaven, they were fought for the mines and warpstone fields.

In his opinion, the best that ratmen would do with this cub is to sacrifice him to Great Horned Rat. " Oh, yes-yes, the Horned One will be pleased of child's sweet-sweet bones and tender meat!-thougt Grey Seer. With this thought he felt a wamble in his stomach. Thanquol remembered that he had'nt ate anything since morning, except for big orange (only one half, the other he had to give to Tiny Tim). Or...May be he will kill the squeaker and cook him for dinner! Yes-yes, it will be so! Skaven often ate captives (if they did'nt want to get a ransom for them), and slaves , so it was usual to kill a man-thing or dwarf-thing fosterling and cook it's meat for dinner...And from skin...from skin...He will made a new cover for his diary from Tiny Tim's skin!

At the same time, Pew was giving insructions to his servant Freddie.

-So, Freddie , we expect very unusual guests tonight, cough, cough!-the blue rat's raspy voice awaken Thanquol from his dreams. Grey Seer remembered that he was still in old healer's hut and had to play the role of " honest ratman with good manners" and bloody sacrifices was out of the Rat will be content with Thanqol's prayers and a half of meat, stolen in the market.

-Climb into the attic and find my favorite cutlass, then clean and sharpen it!-ordered Pew,- Than, take Tiny Tim and go to the forest! Go to our secret asylum, you know the way...And Freddie, don 't forget to look after Marta and her pups! Hide the box with rat where it is difficult to find it.

- Will be done, my capitain!-answered Freddie, -But , my lord, would it not be better if I stay with you?"

-No, my little rodent,-sorcerer shook his head,-Our guests are very rude and hot-tempered men, they like to fight and shoot a lot! You and Tiny Tim may get injured, so you'll better leave us...

After quick meal, Grey Seer came in his room and closed the curtains . Then, he took a rag and an oiler out of the bag, cleaned and oiled his mechanical arm.

Freddie brought the saber to his master and Pew smeared its blade with snake's poison, then let the little rat go.

The rest of the day Thanquol an Pew spended in their rooms , waiting for robbers raid in every moment.

The evening came and then came moonless, mysterious night. Thanquol got bored with prayers and meditation, he decided to join Pew in his room. He softly opened the old sorcerer's room door and looked around.

There was an opened big magic book(useless for Child Of Horned One-he did'nt know the language) , a lighted red candle, a wooden mug with herbal potion and stones for divination. A wooden statuette of Shallya, the goddess of Healing and Mercy and a pink seashell was on the window sill, above the window was drying mushrooms and herbs. There was a marine steering wheel on the wall , haunted mirror was covered with a cloth, and on the shelves was scrolls, dryed seastar and a jar of eye , in that Grey Seer spended last night, was removed and carefully rolled in the corner and there was a red blanket on the coffin-like pirate 's bed. But there was no old rat in his room!

-Master Pew?-asked Thanquol, coming silently into the room.

-Stop !Stay where you are!-suddenly he heard and founded an edge of the sword near his neck. Grey Seer felt a heartbeat , when he saw two glowing yellow eyes and felt a touch of cold sharp steel.

Sniffed, Pew recognized horned skaven and removed his saber.

-Well, you scared me,-Thanquol sighed.

-Forgive me, Grey Seer, I thought that it was a burglar!-answered Pew,-Hope that I did'nt injure you.

-No, everything is all right.-said Grey Seer,-How quiet!

-It's a silence before the storm,-murmored Pew,-It is a perfect night for murder.

Suddenly, sorcerer and Thanquol heard a quiet creak near back door.

-It must be Scarrz's muggers!-whispered Pew,-Quick-quick, Thanquol, hide in any place!

Grey Seer hid in the wardrobe, Pew drew his cutlass and silently went to back door.

"Hmm, the door latch is opened..It might be picked up by a knife.."-thought old pirate, examined the door. Suddenly, a figure in black rags attacked him. Pew refrained from stabbing dagger, than pricked the opponent with a the wound was not dangerous, poison began to act, and after few seconds, the robber was dead.

Then Pew hurried to join Grey Seer who was fighting with two of brigands was throwing shuriken and small knives while the other

attacked The Blessed by Horned One with a heavy chain with a ball . Dodged from a ball , Grey Seer strike the robber by magic lightning, then jumped behind the second enemy and stabbed him with a small dagger.

Near Pew's hut, vultures violently attacked another killer from Scarzz band.

After all brigands were dead, Pew sighned and cleaned his saber with a rag.

-Well done-said he.-Now, Grey Seer do not relax! We had to bury them before sunrise!

-There is a wasteland not far from here. Let's bury the dead there. -suggested Thanquol.

It was'nt easy for Grey Seer and old sorcerer to bring three bodies of dead assasins to the field, but, finally, they had done it.

-My soft paws don't like to dig pits and ditches like a mole-complained Child Of Horned Rat,-My slaves and minions usually do all hard work, I am only command them.

-May be our aristocrat would like to get a gibbet in the morning, eh?-grinned old pirate,-Did you hear what Mr. Smith say? Police won't listen our explanations, they put us to death as serial killers! So, dig-dig quickly!

Finally, the grave for Scarzz robbers was digged , Pew and Grey Seer throw the bodies into the pit. Blue rat began to fill the hole, but suddenly , someone was hit the healer on the head and Pew lost consciousness. Standing behind old pirate Grey Seer in cold blood throw sorcerer's alive body in grave and quickly fill the pit by the ground. Thanquol could spare Pew and choose him as his personal healer, but stubborn old rat did'nt want to accept skaven principles and morals, he did'nt want to embrace the faith in Great Horned Rat too.

Unlike skaven, who considered themselves Chilren Of Horned Rat, Pew's naton belived that they were descended from tropical rats which were created by ancient civilization as helpers and healer differed from skaven not only in behavior:he had got blue soft fur, electric glowing eyes, dark stripe on the nose and strong fat tail which may used as a weapon in battle. Unlike squeaking ratman, Pew spoke in a soft, hissing voice like a snake.

Altrough sorcerer only brought benefit to the townspeople, most of them afraid of scary blue rat and thought that he was a skaven (But they had never seen a real skaven).

"It's time to get rid of that moralist,-thought Thanquol while they were going to the field,-He will only prevent-prevent me from implement my great plans!"

Returning to the hut, Grey Seer found the biggest caldron , mixed the ingredients and began to brew the potion

would poison the soil and water in small river in the town. "It will be the time of incurable diseases and hunger...The livestock will die, plants will wither and man-thing's females will bear ill children...And nobody, nothing will help them to

cure from this curse-wizards, healers , prayers to Sigmar-all will be vain! And, after all, they will ask-beg me, Great Grey Seer Thanquol for help...And , of course, I help them...for a fee, he-he!"

That insidious plans was in Thanquol's horned head, while he was stirring a potion in a cauldron.

Meanwhile, the weather outside turned bad;old trees swayed and creaked in the wind, thunder and lightnings flashed and it started to rain.

"It's a good sigh,-thought Grey Seer, looking at the window,-Horned Rat blessing my work"

Then he returned to the cauldron. The loathsome potion was ready and Thanquol, giggling nastily, began to pour it into a jug.

Suddenly, the door opened with ominous creaking and lightining lit up the figure staying on the threshold.

Thanquol recornized him with horror: it was Pew! Old wizard in dirty robe and mad glowing yellow eyes was like a rebellious fear, Grey Seer backed toward the wall, whispering the name of his rat-ogre bodyguard. "May be, Boneripper distract him , while I will trying to escape-thought the horned skaven.

Thin yellow lightning braided Thanquol's body like a dreadful net, stinged and hurt him.

"Hurry-hurry up, Boneripper,-desperately calling the Hand Of Horned One,-Come and save your master!"

-Well, seer, I appreciated your joke,- croaked Pew, -But let me show my little secret : I am immortal. That is'nt a mercy of the gods, but a terrible curse:many years ago, one mighty shaman punished me for having burned his village..Since that I had to travel around the world and can't die!If even you destroyed my body , my forlorn soul would found himself another body! Then I'll foun and take you to hell!"

"That why he want to rescue Tim! Boy will be a vessel..for his soul"-thought Thanquol.

Pew finished his spell, came close to hardly-breathing Thanquol and picked up him by the collar.

-When I was a pirate capitain, I liked Keelhauling mutinous sailors..My ship are at the bottom of the sea now..

But don't think that I punished you only by lightinings..While I was going to my hut, I invented how to teach you a good lesson. "

With these words , Pew grabbed horned skaven and dragged him away from the hut.

Went out, Pew turned to his vultures and declared

-My sweet, pretty birds, you 'll have a delicious dish tonight- skaven Grey Seer Thanquol!

Old wizard took off Thanquol's dress and pulled him to the big old he hang the horned rat wrists to a branch .

-I am not tasty, rat-thing. -whispered Grey Seer,-How dare you, loathsome heretic, raise your hand to who blessed by Horned One itself? The Horned One will cruelly punish you!

-Well-well, we'll see, we'll see- Pew pinched skaven's sides,-Yes, my fingers feels very nice, tender meat, thin bones, fat pluck, yes-yes! And black-black skaven blood like an old good wine, yess...My birds will be pleassed!

-Have a good time, Grey Seer!-said Pew, returning to the hut.

Grey Seer Thanquol was out on a limb. He could'nt unleash the intricate marine knots on the ropes, becouse he had never intrested in sailing and did'nt know sailor's matter how he tried, nothing he has not turned-he he could not become free from ropes. Vultures were no hurry to start the meal, they only ominously looking at him and snapping their beaks.

Perhaps Thanquol's fur was smelling so disgusting that even Pew's birds disdained him.

So , Grey Seer hung on the tree all night. With sunrise, the door of the hut opened and Pew went out.

He came close to Grey Seer and listened his heartbeat, then poked his stick in the belly. Thanquol groaned.

-Still alive? You surprised me, Grey Seer-said the sorcerer,-I am surprised and dissapointed. I hoped that you would die towards morning and I'll take your skull for my collection of toxic curiosities. But you survived after all!

-Great Horned Rat helped me -murmored Grey Seer.

-It seems that even vultures don't want to eat villains like you,-answered Pew, took out a knife from his Seer closed his eyes, preparing to the quick death. But Pew only cut the ropes on skaven's wrists and Grey Seer's body fell on the ground. Pew picked up him and shaked him, but Thanquol fall again.

-Well, I am not a evil up and got to the hut! We need urgently to pack things and leave this town! We will travelling, until we won't fid a good place to live! And when we'll find, you buy me a new cauldron!

Thanquol stand up and took a few tottering steps, than fell again. Blind Pew slightly stepped on skaven hand.

-It seems that I had stepped on some shit-said blue rat.

-Horned Rat! It's His fault! Horned Rat made us...Do this!

-Horned Rat?-Pew turned to Thanquol,-That alters the case. Tell me more about this,

- Yess, He Who Gnaws visited me in my nightmares last night and He was very angry because I don't

make bloody sacrifices on His Altar, I don't kill nasty man-things and be friends with a strange blue rat! Horned Rat threaten and scared me a lot!

-Why you can't ignore Her orders and requirements?-asked Pew,-To be honest, I am not sure in fact that your Great Horned Rat does demonology and dark magic books tell us very little about this demon..

-Horned Rat is'nt a fiction of somebody's ill imagination, no-no! We are, Grey Seers, Hands of Horned One, His blessed messengers in this world. Our magic, our prophetic dreams is a manifestation of the Horned One's power .Oh, you really don't know what is this -to born with white or grey fur and small horns on the head!As you born, you are taken to special creche or Grey Seers Closed school, where our mentors teach us to be ruthless and cunning (if we won't be behave ourself same, we can't survive in cruel Under-Empire and build a good career) . My mentor taught me that I am the Choosen and I must follow the Horned Rat instructions (even I had to sacrifice my best friend for Horned One's pleasure). If I don't listen His voice, I will painfully die (for example, fell in madness and began to kill -kill everyone in the town, until someone would'nt s shoot me like a mad dog.)

Intstead of studying in creche , horned pup may be adopted by old ,experinced Grey Seer who became his mentor and master since Lord Kritislik's two evils 'tis not worth choosing : that mentor can do with his apprentice everything that he want, even sold into slavery.

You can't imagine, how many sufferings and

indignity some of us had to endure before we passed the Test of Death and became Grey Seers!

-Well-well, now I understood you,-Pew sighed.-Tell me, Thanquol when your Horned Rat pushing you to the crime and I help you to cope with temptation.

-But please, do't heal me with your lightnings! I have burns on my skin!-begged Thanquol.

-No-no, I'll only bind your hands and paws for a while,-said Pew,-Burns?Well, I had a bit overdone yesterday .Now , go to my hut, I'll heal your wounds..

In the hut, Pew gave to Child Of Horned Rat a nutritional potion, than smeared his birns with ointment. Grey Seer was sitting on the bed and squeaked when healer's fingers touched burned skin.

-Crybaby-crybaby- muttered the blue rat,-There is nothing to complain, it 's your fault.

And I am thinking about the reason of your nightmares...I am not sure, but may be someone cursed you...Long ago, I had heard a story about girl who was cursed by a very mighty witch. That child was suffering of nightmares too-every night a scary demon visited her and tortured her in dreams..She probaly could'nt faall asleep!.Doctors, wizards, priests-nothing could help to the poor girl. The problem was solved when the witch hunter killed that sorceress.

Unfortunatly, I have'nt determined what spell was used on you..But I think, I will find it and heal you from insomnia and then, I will give you a sleepy potion-it easily puts you to sleep with sweet dreams.

-Hope that it won't a drug or poison-said Grey Seer,looking suspiciously on healer.

Old wizard laughed and hug Thanquol, kissing his ear.

-Thanquolly, I wish you only good,-smiled Pew,- That's a harmless herbal potion. It won't only deliver you from nightmares, it also helps you to cope with short temper , fears and arrogance.

"Fool!-thought Thanquol,-Potions and tinctures are for stupid , weak man-things. For me, a Child Of Horned One, ther's no better medicine than warstone snuff!And my character flaws...I think, it is advantages "

Pew finished treating horned skaven's burns and let Thanquol rest for a few hours after a sleepless night.

Then, old sorcerer and Grey Seer packed up their belongings and started to travel.

-Where are we going?-asked Thanquol, follows the healer in forest.

-To my secret shelter in the middle of the forest.-answered old rat,- We 'll spend night there..And than..Where eyes look..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6. Boneripper.

In the mean time, Freddie and Tiny Tim had entered into the very depths of the boy was

whining from fatigue and hunger. In a rush, they didn't take much food with themselves and could'nt offer to little boy anything, except for berries and was was avoid of lighting a fire in the woods and cook a roast fowl:who may come to smell of smoke and fried meat? Old-timers in the town told scary stories about stange things which were happen here, in this part of the forest: mysterious night lights, which were lure travelers in godforsaken places, wolves, mists near Sleepy river and ancient stones on its banks: everybody, who touch them, disappeared. Freddie did'nt want to spend another frightful night in forest and asked Tiny Tim to hurry up: he hoped to reach Pew's secret haven before the sunset.

Freddie looked at old mariner's compass needle is jumping and spunned like mad:little rat could not determine the right direction and had to rely on intuition and flair. Over time, it seems to them , that they were get lost in the great forest .

Suddenly , Tim and Freddie heard a noise in the growth of young trees near them. Someone very large and stong was approaching them .

"It may be a bear!Hide-hide Tim, quickly!"-whispered the little and the boy hid themselves at the roots of big spruce.

But the creature who appeared from thickets was more terrible than an ordinary bear. It standed on two feet and looked like a big , beefy skaven -it was a rat ogre and Freddie, looking out from roots, recognized him: It was Thanquol's bodyguard, Boneripper. The monster stopped and sniffed the air, then, to little rat's horror, went toward to their untrusted shelter. Freddie drew his small dagger and prepared for his last , deadly closed to their tree, Boneripper bended and reached his big hand with sharp claws.

-Boneripper! To me, Boneripper!-they heard unexpectedly. The rat ogre turned around and run away

in the opposite direction.

-That's unca Randy's voice!-said Tiny , Freddie and boy followed the monster.

-What did you find there-there?-smiled Grey humming, Boneripper carefully grabbed his mentor and raised him high, then licked him by his big tongue.

-Well, well-smiled Grey Seer,-I know, you missed me, Boneripper. But please, do not lick me then we are not alone. I think, my pet rat-ogre Boneripper needed no now, I would like to be alone with my bodyguard for a few minutes. Can you leave us?

-Of course, of course.-answered Pew and together with Tim and little rat hid in the bushes. A little later, sorcerer and his companions heard Boneripper's contented purr and horned rat's happy laugh.

-Hmm, What are they doing?-asked blue rat. But, after a quarter of an hour, Thanquol and his pet joined to the rest of the company. Grey Seer's fur on hands was wet.

- Ahh, my Boneripper has got so-so wonderful tongue! If you want , he'll lick you too!-said sweetly Thanquol and thought " He'll lick you before eating for dinner, rat-thing!" Although Grey Seer and sorcerer reconciled, The Child Of Horned could'nt forgive blue rat for trying to feed him to the vultures, like carrion. It would be funny to see old pirate's soul in little dwarf-thing cub's or little rat's body, but what Grey Seer would do if Pew's soul choose Boneripper? Grey Seer did'nt want to run away from clever rat-ogre, who who knows the magic, so that plan did'nt realized.

Then, Grey Seer climbed on Boneripper's shoulder and suggested his companions do the same. Pew argeed, but Freddie and Tiny Tim, still afraid of " monster", did'nt want do that. But, following

running Boneripper, they just had convinced that could'nt catch him and finally, get caught by the rat ogre's tail.

Sitting on his bodyguard's shoulder, Thanquol told his friends about Grey Seer's life and skaven

customs.

He began his story with description of the clothing.

- Dress of the Choosen by Horned One are consists of several layers which are protects them from cold and bad weather. Firstly , we wrap around the hips a flap of white or embroidered fabric (symbols on loincloth usually praises Great Rat and wishes loincloth's owner to have many amorous adventures), then a long undershirt to toe and finally, a robe and a cloak. Every grey seer has got three robs : celebratory robe (which can be white or grey in accordance with the traditions of Grey Order), casual robe (any color, from dark brown to lilac and pink) and funeral dress (which is always black).It should be noted that symbols on our dress and tattoos on our bodies are protecting us from enemy arrows and spells on the swathes hands with rags and

bandages becouse magic artifacts and our staffs hurts us stings our fingers.

-But your magic did'nt protect you from dwarf's axe-noticed Pew,-You lost your hand.

Remembering this Thanquol shuddered, than said:-It was an unusual, charmed axe!That weapon is a dream of every warrior:it can chop-cut everything and everybody... And please, don't remind me about that incindent anymore.

-I understand your feelings,-Pew gently touched Thanquol's right Seer paused for a minute, than continue his story.

-Most of skaven are great-great slovens (for example, plague monks wears very dirty rags, they have never wash their clothers , take a bath or even grooming themselves! They think that to be clean and neat is to be sinful, ha-ha!) but we , the messengers of Horned One have to take care of ourself. For the mortal we are like mighty , omnipotent wizards and seers ,who are arbiters of many fates! Mortal skaven are fear and respect us-us!To kill-kill an annoying warlord or other respected skaven in a fit of rage is a normal deed for us (mortal would think that warlord's death is pleasing to Horned One). So, we must look good and it is indecently to come to the sermon in dirty or untidy of us makes-up eyes with a coal or paints claws with black or violet warp-polish to look more impressive .

Well, what about weapon ,as addition to our staffs, we usually use sables, big knives and daggers. Every grey seer has got three cold waepons in his arms-a big saber( with carved runes on it-mine you impertinently assigned to youself, Master Pew. I don't think that a stolen weapon bring you luck), a ritual knife for sacrifices and many-many hexs and a very small dagger, which the child of horned one always has with him-even when he goes to bed or take a bath-who knows, what will happen? Life in The Under-Empire is so-so dangerous!

When a great Grey Seer died, the priests in The Temple Of Horned One reads the burial service of him ,than embalms the body and bury him on Grey Seers cemetery near the Temple. The ancient skaven legend tells that at the hour of the apocalypse, all grey seers will rise from their graves to lead skaven in Last bodies of most beloved Children of Horned One preserved incorrupt for many years, every grey seer prefers to pay for embalming in advance. Everyone wants to look good after dead.

-Unca Randy , does skaven like entertainment?Do they play games-asked Tiny Tim.

-Of course-course, they likes games and competitions very-very much! The most absurd game is called "race in palanquins". It is held among warlords and grey seers, who likes to travel in palanquins and their bearers. The essence of competition is to transport their lord to finish as soon as possible. While running from start to finish, the bearers have to overcome the obstacle made by organizers of the competition, such as ditchs and pits with hot water ( someone thinks that it be funny, if one of competitors will fall in and scalding in hot water ), timbers and ladders. Guards of famous skaven fights among themselves, competiting in shooting, throwing knives and... in the last competition the winner is whoever says the most

beautiful and unusual compliment to his master. By the way, the compliment must be clever and truthful: an ugly-fat warlord don't assesses the admiration of "his beautiful figure".

-Here we are.-Pew climbed down from rat ogre's shoulder and came close to a lonely mountain in the center of the forest. He touched the rough rock and found magic symbols on it, then cast the spell and the rock moved, opened the entrance to the big cave.

-Welcome to my secret asylum!Make yourself at home!-invited sorcerer his friends to the cave. Grey Seer carefully came in the cavern, looking around and sniffing.

-That's an unusual cavern...I can feel the living magic here. It is a place of ancient Power..-then he looking at rock paintings,-May be, there was a sanctuary in ancient times..

-Yes-yes, I used to go here every year for rest and regain strength,-answered Pew,-I lived here for a week or two, than return to my brings me everything that I need in.

-But magic in this place is not suit to children of the Horned Rat, I can't regain my power,-Thanquol did'nt listen to blue rat,- But it is safe and we 'll staying here.

It was time to take care of supper and Freddie with Thanquol went on the hunt in forest. Freddie caught five hares and Boneripper killed a deer and brought its carcase to Grey Seer.

Returned to the cavern, Pew and Freddie lit a fire and cooked roast meat.

After hearty meal, Pew took from his pocket a very, very small book in golden hardcover, said a magic word and the book increased in size from small to very large and heavy. It was the same book that the sorcerer had read before Scarrz's thugs raid. Blue rat opened the magic book on the red silky tab and continued reading.

Thanquol was watching with interest and indulgent smile how Tiny Tim climbing on Boneripper's back .Unlike Freddie, who was still feared " terrible monster", little dwarf did'not afraid of giant rat-ogre at all and enjoyed playing with him. It seems that Boneripper likes that game too and only quietly growling with pleasure.

" Every child needs a friend-thought Thanquol,-And Boneripper likes than someone scratches his back..".Suddenly, rat-ogre growled angrily and raised his big hand : Tim unintentionally hurts him .

-No!-shouted Grey Seer. But Boneripper only gently grabbed the boy and lowered him to the he sadly muttered in apologizing for being rude.

" Tiny Tim smells as me so my bodyguard thought that he was one of my minions-concluded Thanquol,-But he usually does not allow anybody, except for me and pack-master who raised him, come close to him. It is very intresting that he let that boy climbed on his back."

Tiny Tim drew on the ground the field of play tic-tac-toe and suggested Grey Seer to play. Thanquol agreed, but he lost two games of three and got angry : "Why, why I often lose to dwarves?-thought he,- It is all depends of commander's cunning and luck on the battlefield, but here ...! He is only a child, a cub! And I lost to he!What a shame for Choosen!"

Thanquol finished the last game and went asleep. Pew had learned another hex from his magic book and fell asleep too. Tired Freddie , the little rat had already sleeping . Only Tiny Tim could not fall asleep. Although he was a dwarf who got used to caves and tunnels, this cavern did'nt trust him. The low vaults of the cave was depressed him .Grey Seer and Pew put out the fire and It seems to boy that something terrible lurked in silent ships and did'nt fall asleep, he woke up Thanquol.

-What is it?-asked horned skaven. Grey Seer saw a beautiful dream and was dissatisfied when he was awaken.

-Unca Randy, there's something wrong, in this cavern...-whispered the boy.

Thanquol looked around, but saw nothing suspicious in the cave.

-Well, calm down Tim and don't worry-said he,-There is nobody except for us...And these smell..Wait, wait what is that smell?

Thanquol sniffed. It was smelled something sweet and intoxicating in the cave.

-It is "Sleep in summer night"-shouted Thanquol,-A secret clan Esshin's weapon, which they used to put to sleep their victims!Tiny Tim awake Pew and Freddie immediately!And bring me all weapon what you find in bags!

Although Tiny Tim shake Pew and pulled him by the tail, blue rat did'nt awaken, he only sighned and rolled over.

-Wake up-wake up Boneripper,-said Thanquol. But his bodyguard, who must protect their sleep, was

slumbered.

- I'll cut you into pieces, dumb animal!-abused horned skaven and in despair, kicked rat ogre.

Then, one of stones in the far corner moved away and Scarrz together with his thugs appeared.

When Tiny Tim saw the murderer of his parents, he shouted the ancient dwarven battle cry( which he learned from his father) and went into battle.

-Stand from under!-shouted awaken Pew grabbing his staff and drew his his magic staff, sorcerer fired several jets of fire in attacking killers.

Boneripper crushed one of robbers, other he bite to pieces and third he thrown against the wall. Freddie , little rat climbed up the wall and jumped on big black rat's back , then he plunged blade of dagger between the rat's black rat screamed in pain and anger and died in few was the same black rat who eavesdropped Pew and Thuomas in the library.

Grey Seer Thanquol and Scarrz Blackteeth fiercely fought in the centre of cavern. Grey Seer

successfully repelled all the chieftain's attacks and pinned to the wall. He was ready to finish him, but Scarzz suddenly dropped some stinking ball. The ball exploded and Grey Seer breathed a sleepy gas, then lost consciousness.

-See you on the Court of Thirteen, Dreadful Grey Seer Thanquol!-laughed Scarzz was his last words before he was shot from a warp-gun.

-Grey Seer Thanquol ! Awaken! -someone wiped his muzzle with clean, wet rag with pungent smell. Thanquol lazily opened his eyes and yawned. His horned head was laying on Pew's lap , and skaven warlock-engineer in protective suit and mask was sitting at the his was a brown-furred skaven of medium height with clever black his back he was wearing a cylinder with gas and a battery. Grey Seer unwillingly stood up.

-My master! My Lord! You are with us now!- exclaimed warlock-engineer and bowed, trying to kiss Grey Seer's fingers on feet, but Thanquol pushed him aside.

-Well-well Sneezk,-said horned skaven,-Nice to see you..Master Pew, here is my best warlock-engineer, alchemist and a really mad scientist. He was technical genius Ikit Claw's appretice and he made for me this mechanic hand!

-I am glad to work for you, mighty Thanquol!- said Sneezk,bowed to his knees again - I am your most loyal fan !For me, you are like the Great Horned Rat! You are The Light of Hope, the Messiah who will lead long-suffering skaven people to wealth , peace and eternal glory!

In that time, Thanquol let his servant to kiss his feet :he liked comparison with The Light of Hope very much.

-Mes-siah,-repeated he the word,-Messiah. I'll include this word in my sermons... Well, Sneezk, stop licking my feet, tell me about the news in the Skavenblatt and Under-Empire.

-Well, Skrittar is very angry with your betrayal in the last battle. He recommended Lords Of Decay and Seer Lord Kritislik

to outlaw you and to deprive you of Grey Seer title. Now, assassins of Clan Esshin seachs and kills everyone who worked for you... Herold Of Thirteen also designated a rich award for you and to that skaven who capture you live or dead and bring you to the Skavenblatt's prison will be generously rewarded. Now , you are not welcome not only in Skavenblatt, but in every big skaven city.

I had been seaching you for three weeks to warn about this danger.

Thanquol listened his servant silently. He was thinking.

" Well, Skrittar the old bastard feels that the bone throne under him is tottering. He knew that I had captured a powerful artifact in the last battle and run away,-thought Grey Seer,-That magic thing-thing will help me to put cruel Herold Of Thirteen to death! Now I understand why Scarrz and his gang wanted to capture me so much..."

-Intresting,-said Thanquol,- Now, tell me: why assassins of Clan Esshin did'nt kill you? Or you just came here to tie me up and bring me to Skrittar?

Sneezk bowed again, his eyes was full of tears.

-No-no!-cryed he,-How dare you think this about your the most devoted servant? It was not easy for me, but I successfully

run away from clan Esshin's killers and seaching for you. I belive in you, mighty Thanquol and I am ready to die for you!

My soul and my life are belongs to you forever!

-I am glad to hear this,-Thanquol mirthlessly smiled, -I remembered the time that you was walking in my footsteps, writing everything that I said...until I would get angry and order you to go away..

-Thanquol, we have to go now. One of Scarrz's thugs had run away, he may return with reinforcement..-said Pew quietly.

-Yes-yes,-answered Grey Seer and climbed on Boneripper's shoulder. " Again, On the road again,-thought tired Thanquol,- And I

have not had enough sleep ..."

-Here, master!-said the warlock-engineer, pointing to the underpass and lighting the way by a green lantern.


End file.
